Welcome to the Apocalypse
by Lesa-Newt
Summary: Zombie Apocalypse story, see our gladers and group B people survive or fail, Minho/Brenda story. With other couples and friendships. Rewritten! On Hold
1. How it all began

**Hey, I decided I wasn't too happy with how I started my story so I recreated the story. I will put it out here that there is a way to still have power in an Apocalypse in I Am Legend they still were able to have power. It's called having a generator. Also in my last story two people complained about it not being realistic. Most of the time it's cool for people to give me problems for my story but two people complaining about the same thing which also led me to re writing the story. Also I did not say that they were using Wi-Fi. They were using the iPod for music and if it needs to be explained. IPods do work without Wi-Fi. **

Brenda's POV

"Hello Brenda," Jorge says while he closes the box in the back of his truck. "How was school?"

"It was okay," I tell him. "Sonya says her parents went on the business trip with mine so were both going to be here this weekend."

"Great," Jorge says looking over my shoulder.

I turn and see some old guy running towards us. I back up behind Jorge.

"Were all going to die!" The old guy yells. "We won't live to see tomorrow. The attack is coming. The world is coming to an end. We're all going to be killed."

"Sir," Jorge says. "I think you need to get home and lie down. You're not listening to how ridiculous you sound."

The guy puts his hands on Jorge's jacket. "You don't understand. Something is going to happen tonight and were all going to die."

"Sir calm down," Newt says walking up to us with Sonya trailing behind him.

The old man stops and looks at Newt. "You don't get it."

"Let me take you home sir," Newt offers.

"I don't need to go home," The old man says. "My family is already going to die I don't need to tell them."

The old man walks off.

"Thanks for bringing me here Newt," Sonya smiles. "See you on Sunday."

"See you later Sonya," Newt smiles and kisses her.

Sonya stands there and watches Newt drive away in his truck. I look at Jorge. He's standing there with his arms crossed and leaning on the side of his truck. I walk inside and put my bag on the floor next to the desk. Sonya follows me in and sits on the couch.

"Hey," I say. "So Newt's your boyfriend now?"

"Yeah," Sonya says. "We're going on a date Sunday."

"Fun," I say. "I'll just be sitting here watching movies with Jorge."

"Brenda," Sonya says. "Brenda wake up!"

I get up. "What do you want?" I look around. "What time is it?"

"Its 1 am," Sonya says.

"Then why are you waking me up?" I ask.

"Look outside," She says shifting her flashlight.

I look outside. It looks like there's fire off in the distance.

"Where's Jorge?" I ask.

"I don't know," Sonya says. "I looked everywhere. Our phones don't have signal."

I get up and put on jeans, a tank top, and converse. I grab my jacket and put it on. Sonya and I head downstairs. It's too dark to even see anything. I look out the back porch. I see something moving and jump back.

"Brenda!" Sonya yells in a whisper. "What happened?"

"I thought I seen something," I tell her. "Don't open anything."

I look in Jorge's office. The TV is on but it's buzzing. I turn around and meet back up with Sonya. We hear gun fires. Sonya and I go into the kitchen and duck behind the counter.

"Brenda! Sonya!" Jorge calls closing the front door. "Where are you?"

I stand up and run over to him. "Jorge, what's going on?"

"Something went wrong at one of the chemical facilities and some thing is change people into a undead human. They are attacking people and the infection is spreading and killing people," Jorge explains. "I tried to save the neighbors but I got their too late. We need to leave. Get in the truck."

I look at Sonya then I follow her to the truck. "Jorge," Sonya says. "We should find Newt."

"Sonya," Jorge says. "I'm sorry but we have to get going we don't have time to stop and look for people."

Jorge drives and comes to a quick stop when one of the creatures run in front of us. My head goes forward and slams into the seat in front of me.

"Are you girls alright?" Jorge asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"I'm fine," Sonya says.

Jorge brings out a gun from his jacket pocket. "We're going to run," Jorge explains. "Whatever happens you girls need to keep running. No matter what you see or what happens to me. I'm going to get you to safety even if I die trying."

Jorge gets out and we follow him. We run down the street towards the town. I see a family of three being surrounded. The little girl screams as the creatures attack her parents. I pick up a gun that was in the hand of someone that is now dead on the ground. I shoot the zombie creature that tries to go for the little girl. She runs over to me.

"Come on," I say to her. I grab her hand and she follows me as we run ahead of Jorge. The little girl trips and falls. I stop and look at her. A zombie comes up and starts attacking her.

"No!" I scream. I try to shoot the zombie more come at us.

"Brenda!" Jorge yells. "It's too late. She's gone."

Right after he says that the screaming stops. Sonya and Jorge grab my arm and runs. I follow with them and we get into town. People still being chased and attacked. I try to ignore the screaming and the screams that stop. We get into a safe zone which have only a couple of people. The officer puts us in a apartment room and shuts the door. Jorge puts the gun down and then he sits on the chair.

"You two sleep on the couches," Jorge says. "I'll keep watch and make sure nothing happens to you."

I do as he says and close my eyes. The old man was right. The Apocalypse has just begun.

**Chapter one, sorry if you enjoyed the other one better this one will get better as I go.**


	2. A Couple Years Later

*Two Years Later*

Brenda's POV

"Brenda, make sure you are back before sundown." Jorge says. "And-"

"And don't go anywhere you don't know," I finish his sentence. "I know Jorge."

"I know," Jorge says. "I just want you to come back alive."

"I will," I tell him. "I always do." I hug Jorge and head downstairs and out into the town.

It's been two years since that crazy night. Sonya still hopes that one day she will find Newt. These last few weeks she has stopped going out. She hurt her leg the other day running from a group of zombies. I walk around. I look at the cars and the buildings. There are some parts of town that still look okay but not very great. I go to the broken down store and grab a couple things like some weapons that Jorge will put some use into.

I get back to the apartment. "Jorge," I call. "I'm back."

"Good," Jorge says. "The sun is setting it's time to close up the windows and doors."

I help Jorge put the metal over the windows and doors. I sit in the living room. At night we all sleep there because it's safer being in one room. I sit on the floor next to the couch that Sonya's sleeping in.

"How's Sonya doing?" I ask Jorge.

"She's doing okay," Jorge says. "She just sits on the couch and read the letters she had from Newt. I think she has given up hope that he is still alive."

"I think we should try to find someone," I tell him. "We haven't seen anyone in a year. I know we see one or two people who pass by but we never actually go talk to them." I get up and sit on the couch next to Jorge.

We hear zombies banging on the doors and screaming and making terrible noises. I lean closer to Jorge. Jorge puts his arm around me. "You're going to be okay Brenda, I'm here."

The noises get louder as more gather around. I bring my legs up to me and hug them. I lean closer to Jorge and put my head on his shoulder. Sonya wakes up and she joins us and sits on the other side of Jorge. Jorge puts his gun in his lap.

"There worse than ever," Sonya says. "Are you sure this can hold them off?"

"I'm sure," Jorge says. "We'll be okay."

I close my eyes and sleep.

I wake up with a blanket over me and a pillow where my head is. Sonya is on the other couch sleeping. I sit up and look around. I brush out my hair and put it in a ponytail brining the ponytail over my left shoulder. I go into the bathroom and put on a new tank top, shorts, and combat boots. I head to the kitchen and then I put my jacket on. I put a bow around me and the arrows that go along with it. I grab my backpack. Jorge comes back in.

"Going on another adventure?" Jorge asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"Remember back by sundown," Jorge says. "I'll have to shut down the apartment for the night even if you're not back."

"I know," I say. "I know how to survive the night if I don't make it back."

"Just try your best," Jorge says.

"I will," I say.

I head out. It's warm after a couple hours of walking so I take my jacket off and put it in my backpack. I walk past and ally and hear a crashing sound. I grab my flashlight and shine the light in the ally and look at it. I see a zombie looking right at me. I back away and watch the ally. One comes out and looks at me. It tries to come out but screeches when it see the sunlight touch it. Then a cloud goes over the sun. The zombie runs at me. I run in the direction I think is safest. It's starting to rain. I slip and fall into a puddle. I turn and see a group of zombies.

"Hey you," A Asian teenage boy says. "Get up."

I get up and stand behind him. I reach for my bow and shoot arrows at the zombies. He fires his two guns he has at them. He grabs my arm and drags me into an abandoned building. He puts something up against the door.

"What were you thinking?" He asks. "You sat there not reacting."

"I was just a little shook up," I glare at him. "It's not every day I get chased by a zombie."

"I'm surprised a girl is out all alone," He says.

"What's that supposed to mean? I guess you don't come around here often because I'm on my own most of the time," I tell him.

"Well princess," He says. "You should be thanking me. I just saved your life out there."

"Thanks," I roll my eyes.

"Let's get to one of the upper rooms. It's safer," He says.

I hesitate then follow him.

"You know when I imagined meeting someone since forever I thought they wouldn't be so sassy," I complain.

"Deal with it sweetheart," he says opening of the apartment doors.

I walk in and sit on the couch. I open my bag. Everything in it is all wet.

"Great," I say. "Now I have wet clothes and it's getting cold."

"I'm sure there's some clothes around here princess. Look in the bedrooms or something," He tells me. "I'm going to be the nice person that I am and share some food that I have with you."

"I have a hard time believing that you're nice," I tell him.

"Don't you need clothes to find?" He asks.

"I shouldn't be taking instructions by strangers.

"I'm Minho," He says. "I'll probably end up being someone you see in your dreams. Now were not strangers."

"Oh wow," I say. "It sounds like it would be a nightmare instead."

"Ha-ha," Minho says.

I head upstairs and find a pair of jeans that fit me. I change then head back downstairs.

"I couldn't find a shirt that fit," I say.

"Here," Minho takes off his button shirt revealing his black tank top that he was wearing under it. He hands me his button shirt and I put it on over my tank top.

I sit at the counter that he is standing in front of. He hands me a sandwich that he made. I eat it and watch as he makes another one for him. He has really strong arms.

"Do you spend your time looking at people's arms?" Minho says.

I look up at him. "No," I say. "I haven't seen a person besides my best friend and our parent's best friend Jorge. I'm surprised that I actually ran into someone."

"Well," Minho says. "I actually found you and saved you princess."

"Don't call me princess," I say. "No one calls me princess besides my father."

"Do you live with him too?" Minho asks.

"No," I say. "He was on a business trip and his plane probably crashed."

"Sorry," Minho says sitting on a stool across from me. "What's your name? I told you mine but you never told me yours."

"I'm Brenda," I say then take the last bite of my sandwich.

"Brenda?" Minho looks out the window. "I think I've heard one of my friends mention a girl name Brenda."

"Really," I say. "That's interesting. Maybe I knew them."

I stand up and look out one of the windows. I see zombies wondering. I lean my head against the wall.

"What's wrong with you?" Minho says putting his hands in his pockets and looking out the window with me.

"Nothing," I say. "I'm just wondering how we ended up living in this."

"At least your alive," Minho says.

"The night that this began I watched a little girl about nine years old watch her parents get attacked. I tried to save her," I tell him. "I couldn't."

"I tried to save all my friends. One of them actually lost their brother that night. Now I live with all four of them in an apartment." He tells me.

"I should get back to Jorge and Sonya," I say. "They are probably worried."

"I know I just met you and I shouldn't care," Minho says. "But you should just stay here tonight. The sun will set in an hour and it's raining."

I hate to admit it but he's right. I know it would be safer to be in an apartment with metal that goes over the windows but this will be safer than trying to get to a place while it's raining with sun coming down shortly.

"I guess they can survive without me for a night," I say. "This place doesn't have metal windows though."

"Don't worry," Minho smirks and stretches his arms. "I think I can be your knight in shining armor one more time."

"Did you seriously just say that?" I say.

"Yeah," Minho says.

I sit down on the couch and Minho sits at the end. Minho has a gun at his side. I look out the window until I fall asleep.

I wake up with my head in Minho's lap. He's sleeping sitting up and his head on his shoulder. I sit up and grab my bag. I look out the window and see the sunlight. I leave a note.

_Dear Minho,_

_Thanks for saving me and making sure I was safe over the night. I hope we can meet again._

_Brenda_

I grab all my things and leave before he wakes up.

"Brenda!" Sonya says. "You're back!"

"Yeah," I say. "What are you doing outside?"

"I was going to look for you like Jorge asked me to," Sonya explains. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later," I say and go inside.

"Brenda," Jorge pulls me into a hug. "What happened to you?"

"I got attacked by zombies when it started raining," I tell him. "But this guy around my age saved me. I stayed in an apartment with him overnight so I could make it back alive."

"What was his name?" Sonya asked.

"Minho," I say. "His name was Minho."

"Did you say his name was Minho?" Jorge asked.

"Yeah," I say.

"He's alive," Jorge whispers but I hear him.

"Did you know him?" I ask Jorge.

"I know his family," Jorge says. "I was going to save his family but they told me there was no hope and that I need to find Minho and take care of him. I guess he doesn't need it considering you were the one who needed the saving."

I go upstairs to a room we use for storage.

"Is that his shirt?" Sonya asks.

I look at the shirt I'm wearing. "Yeah," I say. "He let me use it after I fell in a puddle."

"Did you tell him where you live?" She asked. "Maybe he can join us."

"I don't think he needs to. I don't think I'll be running into him again," I say.

I go back downstairs and lie down to take a nap.

**Thanks for reading. Review, Follow, Favorite.**


	3. Minho's Group

Brenda's POV

It was a week since I've seen Minho. I've tried looking but I never found him.

"Maybe we should try one more time," Sonya says.

"What would you do if we found him?" Jorge asks.

"We could join his group," I suggest. "I mean we could use more than just three of us."

"I don't know," Jorge says. "Should we really trust him?"

"Yeah," Sonya says. "If he hadn't saved Brenda she wouldn't be here."

Jorge gets up and packs our bags. He says that were going to explore more of the area we are in. We follow him. I stop when we get to the building I hid in with Minho.

"I think he lives that way," I point forward. "That's the direction he came from."

I walk beside Jorge and Sonya walks behind us. The buildings are starting to be more. I think we're heading towards the heart of the town.

"Why would they live in the heart of the town?" Jorge asks. "That was the worst part of town."

"Brenda?" Minho's voice calls out.

I turn and see Minho over to the left leaning against a truck that two boys are loading.

"Minho," I say. "It's been a while."

"Yeah," He walks over. "Thanks for telling me you were leaving by the way."

"Yeah," I tell him. "Sorry you just looked so peaceful."

"I'm sure," Minho says. "This must be the two you stay with." Minho looks at Jorge and Sonya. "I'm Minho," He holds out his hand.

"I'm Jorge," Jorge shakes Minho's hand. "I'd like to thank you for saving Brenda."

"It wasn't really a problem," Minho says. "It's not every day I see a girl out here trying to survive on her own."

"I'm Sonya," Sonya smiles.

"Sonya," Minho says. "I think I've heard that name. Alby! Thomas!"

The two boys run over. "Hey," The boy with black hair and brown eye says.

"Does the name Sonya sound familiar to you Thomas?" Minho asks.

"Yeah," Thomas says. "Didn't Newt say he had a girlfriend named Sonya?"

"Yeah," Alby says.

"Newt's alive," Sonya says. "You have to take me to him."

"This is going to brighten up Newt," Thomas says. "He's been hoping to find her one day. He's starting to give up."

"So was Sonya," I say.

"Well," Sonya says. "It has been two years."

"Come on," Minho says. "You three need to come with us."

Jorge, Sonya, and I get in the truck with Minho. Alby and Thomas sit in the back of the truck with the supplies they loaded in it. Minho parks in a parking lot to an apartment when I get out I realize that we are near the ocean.

"Oh fun," Jorge says. "I haven't seen the ocean in a while."

We follow Minho upstairs to the 5th floor. Each room has a name of each of them. The middle looks like a hang out. I see the names on the doors Thomas, Minho, Chuck, Alby, and Newt.

Minho knocks on Newt's door. "Newton get up," Minho says. "I got a great surprise for you when you get around."

"I'm not surprised that when you come back you would have girls," A short boy with curly hair says.

"Well," Minho says. "Chuck there not just any girls."

Jorge sits on the couch and puts his bag by the table. "Nice place you got here."

"We try to keep it clean," Minho says. "Mainly Newt and Chuck are the ones working on the place."

I sit down and Minho takes a seat next to me. The door that Minho had knocked on opened and a familiar face appears. Newt, he looks like he's been through a lot. He looks over and Minho and at me. Sonya had went back downstairs to grab her bag from the truck.

"Brenda?" Newt says and his eyes widen. "Is Sonya here?"

"Newt," Sonya says. "I'm right here."

Newt walks over and hugs her. She puts her arms around him and smile. They have their little conversation and I look over at Minho.

"See Chuck," Minho says. "We found Newt's girl."

"I noticed," Chuck says. "Will they be joining us?"

"It's up to them," Minho says. "What do you say?"

"I think we should," Jorge says. "After traveling this far I don't see any point in heading back to where we were."

"Well then," Minho says. "I guess they are staying with us. Jorge can have the room at the end and Sonya and Brenda can share the one across from him."

We go into our assigned rooms and then Sonya and I look out the window.

"The ocean still looks beautiful," Sonya says. "Is it safe to swim in?"

"Yeah," Newt says. "We go over there sometimes."

"Maybe we should go over there later or tomorrow," Sonya says.

"Maybe," Newt smiles at her. "I'm glad to have you back Sonya."

He puts his hands on her waist and kisses her. I turn and head out in the main room. Chuck sits there alone.

"Hey Chuck," I say. "What's up?"

"Nothing," He says. "You're Brenda right?"

"Yeah," I tell him.

"Minho wouldn't stop talking about how pretty you were when he came back," Chuck tells me.

"Brenda's so cute, We need to find Brenda, Brenda is my life," Thomas mocks Minho.

"I did not say that," Minho says. "Stop putting things into her head. I did say she was pretty but I didn't say we needed to find her."

"Did you miss me thought?" I stand up and cross my arms standing in front of Minho.

"No," He lies. I can tell. "I'm sure you missed me saving you though."

"Keep telling yourself that," I tell him.

"Tomorrow I'm going on a supply hunt," Minho says. "Are you coming with me?"

"Sure," I say. "If that's what you want."

Minho rolls his eyes and goes to his room. I go back to mine and take a nap.

**Thanks for reading. Review. Follow. Favorite. Thanks**


	4. Minho & Brenda's Adventure

**Hey here's another chapter. I made a twitter. Well, a new one. Its LesaNewt I will be posting sometimes mainly maze runner and other fandom stuff but yeah feel free to follow it.**

Brenda's POV

"Are you ready to go?" Minho asks me. He buttons up his shirt that he put over his tank top and he adjusts his backpack.

"Yes," I say putting my knife in my belt so that I have it.

"Have fun Brenda," Jorge says. "Be careful."

"I will," I hug Jorge and he hands me my backpack.

I follow Minho downstairs and we walk around. We gather supplies within an hour and then we have a lot of time to just wonder.

"Oh great," Minho says looking at something.

I look over and see a boy followed by two others. "Who are they?"

"People that don't really get along with our group," Minho says. "Stay behind me. I don't think they have seen a girl as often either so just don't do anything stupid."

"So don't do anything you do," I say.

Minho looks at me. "Wow," Minho says. "Only two days and you're already making fun of me."

"Minho," One of the boys says. I stand behind Minho and look over his shoulder.

"Look Gally," The blonde one says. "Minho's got a girl."

"Did she not run yet," the boy who I assume is Gally says. "You must have not told her about the girl that got killed when you were saving her."

"It wasn't my fault Gally," Minho says. "I told her not to let go of my hand but that dumb shank did what I told her not to do. I tried to grab her but it was too late."

"What's this one's name?" Gally walks around Minho holding his knife in his hand and holding the tip of the knife with his other hand. "She's actually pretty."

"Um," I say. "Thank you."

Gally steps towards me but Minho slips in between us. "Don't touch her."

Gally raises his eyebrows, I'm sure if he raises them anymore there going to fly off his head. **(A/N: I don't know if any of you have seen it but there was a funny picture dealing with Gally and his eyebrows. I will have to find it and retweet it or something it was really funny.) **"Is this just a girl that you happen to keep with your group or is this your girlfriend?" Gally asks.

"Well," Minho says. "If she was my girlfriend she would be the luckiest girl to be alive now wouldn't she."

"She actually lucky to be alive right now," The other boy that has black hair says.

"Winston," The blonde boy says. "Now's not the time."

"It's true though Ben," Winston says.

"Could you two stop talking right now?" Gally glares at them.

I turn and look at Ben and Winston. Winston looks at me then he looks at Gally. Ben looks at me then he winks. I turn back to stand beside Minho because I really don't trust those two.

"Gally," Minho says. "Leave us alone, one hand on her and I will snap every single bone in your body."

"What are you going to do?" I ask. "Throw him off a building."

"Brenda," Minho says. "Now is not the time for your comments."

"Brenda," Gally says. "So this girls name is Brenda."

"She looks like a Brenda," Winston says.

I glare at Winston. He puts his hands in his pockets.

Gally walks up to me and puts a hand on the side of my face. "I'll see you around Brenda."

Gally leaves with Ben and Winston. I turn and face Minho. "He seems like a friendly one," I say sarcastically.

"Oh he's just fantastic," Minho says sarcastically.

I follow Minho I stop when he walks into the woods.

"I'm not real sure where the zombies go during the day," I say as Minho turns towards me. "But I'm pretty sure that a forest would be a place."

"Relax princess," Minho says. "I'll kill the zombies before they touch your pretty self."

"Whatever," I say. He stops at a little stream. "Wow, this place still looks a little normal."

"Yeah," He sits down and takes off his backpack. "Are you going to sit down?"

I sit beside him and put my backpack next to his. I lean against the tree and look at him. "I'm assuming you come here often."

"I do actually," Minho says. "When I want to be alone I usually sit here. Sometimes I brought Newt or Thomas. Newt usually sits on the log over there and puts his hands or feet in the water thinking about ever seeing Sonya."

"He missed her didn't he?" I ask.

"A lot," Minho says. "The first few nights he woke up screaming for her to come help him."

"That's actually kind of sweet," I say.

"Are you serious?" Minho says. "I was debating if I should hold a pillow to my face or go be friends with the zombies."

"Do you not have a heart?" I ask.

"I'm breathing aren't I," Minho says.

"It's sweet because he missed her," I tell him. "Sonya wanted to go find him that night it happened. Jorge was to worried about saving Sonya and I so she couldn't."

"She could have," Minho says.

"I guess she didn't want to end up dead or alone," I tell him.

"Did you have any siblings?" Minho asks.

"No, did you?" I ask.

"Yes, I had a younger sister." Minho says. "She was in a helicopter with my mom trying to get out of town. It crashed. They died. My father sent me to go survive because there was nothing left for him to do. He was getting to old."

"Sorry," I say.

"It's fine," Minho says. "It's done. Besides, I would have met all these shanks I deal with."

"Quiet a bunch," I say.

"We should leave," Minho says. "Let's go."

"Yeah," I say. Minho stands up he pulls me up and then he picks up our bags. He hands me mine and we head back. Something moves in front of us and then I see a zombie standing in front of us. I turn and see more coming. We're surrounded.


	5. Lost

Brenda's POV

"Well princess," Minho says. "I hope you know how to use that gun of yours."

"You think Jorge would send me out if I didn't know how to use a gun," I say.

"You're pretty sassy," Minho says. "That's hot."

"You're not," I say as I shoot a zombie coming at me. I throw a knife at another.

"Wow," Minho says and points the gun over my shoulder and shoots a zombie coming after me. "Rude."

We continue to argue and shoot and throw knifes at zombies. Minho grabs my hand and we run through the forest and shoot things that come at us. When we get out we get in a truck and Minho hot wires it fast and hits the gas petal. I scream at him when he rams into a fence and drives across a yard. He slams on the break and we both sit there and wait for something to happen.

"I think you lost them," I say. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Minho says. "I'm going to guess the other side of the forest. I hope I didn't just get us lost."

"God Minho," I say. "Are you serious?"

"Relax Brenda," He says turning towards me. "We're going to be fine."

"We should probably stay in one of the houses," I tell him. "Just because it's getting dark and I don't really want to try to sleep in this truck."

"Alright," Minho says. "Let me get out first." Minho gives me a sarcastic grin. "We wouldn't want a zombie to attack pretty little you."

"Wow," I say. "Am I the first girl to get hit on by you because you seem to lack the skills of hitting on girls."

"Hey," Minho says. "I may be a little rusty, it's not like I see a girl every day. Well there's Teresa but she's Tom's girl."

"Just get out and check the area," I punch his shoulder lightly.

"I'm getting out," Minho says. Minho gets out and looks around. He walks behind the truck. He starts shouting.

"MINHO!" I scream.

"I'm fine," Minho shows up in front of the door of the passenger seat. "I'm just messing with you." He opens the door and leans his arm on the top of the door and puts his other hand on the side of the back window.

"Good," I say. I get out and slap him in the face so hard my hand tingles with pain.

"What the hell was that for Brenda?!" He half yells.

"For scaring me to death you idiot," I say. I walk under his arm and lean against the back of the truck. Minho picks up our guns and slings them over his shoulder. He shuts the door and puts his hands on both sides of me.

"I'm sorry," Minho says forcing me to look at him by putting one of his hands under my chin. "I didn't know you were going to be that scared."

"Yeah," I say. "Well it's been a rough two years. I'm not prepared to lose anyone I'm close to."

"So were close," Minho smirks.

"Yeah," I put my hands on his chest and push him away. "I'm just your friend you moron."

"A friend," Minho says. "I think your hand print is starting to form on the side of my face."

"Well that's your problem now isn't it," I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

"Sassy," Minho says. "I like you even more."

"Whatever," I say. "What house should we stay in?"

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say not the one with the broken window," Minho says.

"Wow," I say. "That's a great observation."

"Yeah well," Minho says. "I'm pretty good at noticing things. Like how pretty your eyes look when the sun sets and your eyes just sparkle."

I head to one of the houses and we let ourselves in. We go to the second floor and chose one of the rooms. Minho puts a dresser in the way of the door and he pushes the bed close to the wall that the window isn't on. I sit in the corner of the bed and lay against the wall.

"Are you scared?" Minho ask looking at how I try to stay as far away from the door and window.

"No," I say. "Yes, I never have stayed in one of these houses. Jorge says the zombies can easily get in."

"Don't worry," Minho says. "I'm here."

Minho walks over and looks out the window. He unbuttons his shirt and pulls it off. He turns and reveals his abs. I roll my eyes and face the wall. I hear a slight laugh from him. I feel him sit on the bed and I hear his backpack open. I turn and look at him. I see a scar on his back. I sit up and look at him.

"What's this from?" I say. I trace the scar with my finger.

Minho freezes then he takes a breath. "I got that saving Newt," Minho says. "Newt was running when we found him and he was being chased by some boys. They almost hit him with a knife before I pushed him. I turned before they could hit my chest.

"Did Newt get hurt?" I ask.

"No," Minho says. "I pushed him and Thomas caught Newt and helped him regain balance. Alby threatened the boys then they ran off."

"You're just the hero aren't you ," I say.

"I try to be," Minho says. "I got the strength of a superhero."

"I see," I say. I put my hand on his shoulder. "You're a good guy. You're very terrible at flirting but, a good guy."

Minho turns a little putting one leg up on the bed to face me. "Thanks Brenda," Minho says.

I shiver a little. I cross my arms and try to stay warm.

"Are you cold?" Minho asks. He grabs his bag and pulls out a hoodie. It's navy blue and his size. I take it and put it on. It's really baggy on me.

"Wow," I say. "Your arms must be really muscled. This is a very baggy sweater."

Minho flexes one of his arms. "Yeah well," Minho says. "I did say I was really strong."

We hear banging on the door from downstairs. I pull me knees into me and hug them. Minho grabs the backpacks and the guns and sets them at the edge of the bed. I sit in the corner and Minho leans against the wall. Minho puts an arm around me and we sit there in silence listening to screeches and moans coming from the zombie pounding on the door and windows.

I fall asleep with Minho's arms around me. I know I'm safe with him.

I wake up to the sun shining in my face. I feel Minho's arm around my waist. I feel his hand twirling a piece of my hair in his hand. I know he's awake. I turn and face him. He watches my hair leave his hand and put's his hand on his leg.

"Morning," I say.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Minho smiles.

"Were you awake the whole night?" I ask.

"No," Minho says. "I watched you for a little bit and fell asleep. I was up for about an hour before you just now woke up."

"Creepy much," I smile.

Minho puts his hands up. "Guilty as charged." He pats my shoulder. "We need to head out so we can be somewhere safe by nightfall."

I get up and fix my hair a little with my hand. I watch Minho as he puts his shirt back on. He notices me watching and smiles. I look away and pick up my backpack. I grab my gun and move the dresser out of the way. We head on our way to get home.

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Attacked

**Thanks for reviewing and reading if you did. Feel free to follow me on twitter if you want LesaNewt**

Brenda's POV

I adjust my backpack and rest my hands on the straps of the bag. "Minho," I say. "We should have found the forest by now. I think we're lost."

"Well our apartment is along a highway," Minho says. "Let's just walk on the highway. I'm pretty sure getting hit by cars will not be a problem."

"You better hope you're going the right direction," I say. "You don't have a map or anything."

"Nope," Minho says. "I usually don't have to run like that. I didn't think about it."

"Is someone doesn't come back do they search?" I ask.

"No," Minho says. "We give them a week. If they don't come back then we start searching. We actually really haven't had this problem before."

"Fun," I say.

I follow Minho as we walk. I walk on the little fence that is near the road while Minho holds one of my arms so I don't fall. When the fence ends I jump down and Minho uses his hands to steady me then we walk side by side.

"We've been walking for an hour," I say. "Did you pack any food in the backpacks?"

"Yes," Minho says. "I packed some chips, water, and two apples."

"Weren't there sandwiches?" I ask.

"I threw them out," Minho says. "Pretty sure they were not good anymore."

"Give me an apple then," I say. "I'm hungry."

"People think I'm sassy," Minho says. "You're pretty sassy too."

Minho hands me an apple and I start to eat it. We continue walking.

"Minho," I say. "The sun is starting to set. We're in the middle of a highway. There is no place to have shelter."

"Relax Brenda," Minho says putting his hands on my shoulders. "I'll find a place. If not I will fight to the death to help you make it back alive."

I follow him and we start jogging to find shelter. Minho stops and I stop and walk until I'm standing in front of him. Minho puts his hands on his head and looks around.

"I don't see any shelter," Minho says. "I guess we're going to have to walk around and kill anything that tries to attack."

"That just sounds like a great plan," I say. "Do you always never return on the same day you leave? You act like this is normal."

"I usually return within two days," Minho says. "Sometimes it's on purpose and sometimes I get lost."

"Why on purpose?" I ask.

"Because," Minho says. "I like to be by myself sometimes."

I look around. I see a little area with houses about a couple miles away. "Minho," I say. "Do you think we can make it to that town before it gets dangerous?"

"Maybe," Minho says studying the distance. "It's about 2 miles. We might get there before the sun is down completely. We should probably run though." Minho says.

"Okay," I say. "I'm ready."

"Good," Minho smiles. "Try to keep up."

"Actually you should," I say and push him lightly and then I start sprinting as fast as I can.

"Challenge accepted!" Minho shouts and starts running behind.

I slow down and come to a stop after a mile. Minho stops and puts a hand on my back. "You okay Brenda?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say. "I'm tired of running and my legs really hurt."

"We'll it's an hour until sundown," Minho says. "I think we'll make it."

Minho walks right behind me and we head towards the houses. We walk about half a mile. Then the zombies come running out of a forest near the edge of the highway.

"Minho," I shout. "We really have a problem."

"Relax," Minho tossed me a gun. "I'm used to this."

"Shocking," I say. "How often do you get stuck getting attacked by zombies?"

"Every time I explore," Minho says. "Just shoot whatever attacks."

Minho stands in front of me and points at the zombies. He starts shooting at them. I watch them fall one by one. Some trip over fallen ones. I start shooting with Minho. When they all are done coming out of the forest. We continue to head to the houses. When were off the freeway we are almost to the houses. I hear screeches as I get knocked to the ground and I hear Minho shouting before everything goes black.

Narrators POV (I didn't want to put it completely in Minho's POV)

Minho picks shoots the zombie that tackled Brenda. The zombie jerks its body then rolls off of Brenda. Minho throws the gun to the side and falls to his knees next to Brenda. The zombie knocked her down and her head slammed into the ground. She has a little blood running down the side of her head. Minho picks her up and carries her to the nearest house and puts her on the couch. Minho pulls her backpack off of her and puts it on the ground beside his. Minho scrambles to open the backpack with the bandages he takes off his tank top and then uses it to wipe off the blood from Brenda's head. He puts a bandage over the source of the blood. When he's finished he pulls out his sweater and puts it on then sits in a chair holding a gun. He listens to the zombies and watches Brenda sleeping.

**Chapter 6. I might post another today. If not tomorrow. Review. Favorite. Follow. Thanks.**


	7. Returned Home

**Sorry about not posting. I will try to get better at that. I'm so excited about Scorch Trials. It's all I think about. I'm trying to figure out this unexpected death and trying to find out who it's going to be. I can't wait to have the trailer or more pictures or cast interviews something. **

Brenda's POV

I wake up and look around. I don't see Minho. I see his backpack and the weapons on the floor. I get up and walk around. I find a mirror and I see a bandage on head. I go back to the room I was in. I sat back on the couch. I hear a sound outdoors. I look over at the door as Minho walks through.

"Hey," Minho says. "Glad to see you're awake."

"Where were you?" I ask.

"I was raiding the other houses," Minho says. "We're actually close to town I think."

"Really," I say. "That's great. We should get going."

"Come on," Minho says putting his backpack on his shoulders.

I get up and put my backpack over my shoulders and follow him out the door. I look at the houses. Some of these houses look familiar. I look around. I stop in front of a house. I've seen it before. It was the house I was in when this all started. This house was Jorge's house.

"Minho," I say. "I remember this house. I was in this house when this whole thing started."

"Is it close to where you where before?" Minho asks.

"I think our way back is this way," I say walking ahead bumping into Minho's shoulder. Minho follows after me and we head into town.

"Brenda," Jorge calls out. "I see you've lived."

"Jorge!" I say running over and hugging him.

Jorge hugs me and then he puts his hands on my shoulders making sure I'm okay. He looks at my head then frowns. "What happened with your head?"

"I got attacked," I say. "I would be dead if Minho wasn't there. He pretty much saved my life."

Jorge looks back at Minho. Minho nods then he jogs to the building and heads inside.

"Let's get you inside," Jorge says. "You should get cleaned up and then put a new bandage that head of yours."

I head towards the building with Jorge behind me. We get up and I see Newt and Sonya sitting at a counter writing things on papers. Chuck and Thomas are sitting on the couch laughing at something they were talking about. I go to the room that Sonya and I share and put my bag down. I get cleaned up and I put on some shorts and a tank top. I head back out and sit down in one of the chairs.

"Welcome back Brenda," Alby says. "You seemed to have an interesting trip from what I've heard from Minho."

"Yeah," I say. "It was a really insane trip."

"I loved the part where you smacked him in the face," Thomas laughs. "I could still see the red mark on his face."

Chuck laughs. "Yeah, really wish we could have been there."

"It might happen again if he gets out of line," I joke.

"I think I've learned my lesson," Minho says.

"I think we need to have a rest for today," Alby says. "Tomorrow we can swim in the ocean and then the next day we will need to find some more supplies."

"Alrighty," Minho says. "Captain Alby has a plan."

Minho gets up and walks out onto the balcony. Jorge gets up and heads to his room. I get up and follow Minho. Minho was leaning on the railing looking towards the ocean.

"Hey," I say leaning on the balcony railing.

"Hey Brenda," Minho says.

"Is there other people besides Gally, Ben, and Winston out around this area?" I ask.

"There was this girl," Minho says. "Her name was Teresa. She was attacked. Thomas brought her here but she was gone the next day. We don't know if she's alive or if she went back to her group. There might be others but I'm not sure how many people could be out there."

"Well," I say. "Maybe we will find some one day."

"If we're lucky," Minho says. "From what I've seen the zombies are getting stronger."

We head back in. I go to the room I share with Sonya. I see her get up and head out.

"Where are you going?" I ask. "Isn't it time to sleep?"

"Yeah," Sonya says. "Newt asked if I wanted to stay with him tonight."

"Okay," I say.

Sonya walks out of the room. I'm left to listen to the screeches and pounding of zombies. After an hour it gets louder so I get up and go open Jorge's room. He's asleep so I close the door and sit on the couch in the main room. I see lightning from the windows. I pull my knees up and hug them. I rest my chin on my knees and stare out the window.

"Brenda," Minho whispers. "What's up?"

"Couldn't sleep," I tell him. "The zombies then the storm it's just too much."

"It is getting kind of loud," Minho says. "I was peacefully asleep then the storm woke me up."

"Aww poor Minho," I say. "I wasn't sleeping at all."

"Well you should get some sleep," Minho says.

I rest my head on Minho's shoulder. We hear pounding on a door. I turn towards the balcony door and see zombies pounding on the door. Minho gets up.

"Alby!" Minho shouts. "We might have a problem!"

Newt opens his door with Sonya looking over his shoulder. Thomas and Chuck open the door and see the zombies. Jorge is up and he grabs his gun hanging on his door. Alby opens his door with his gun in hand.

"I don't think they're going to get in," Chuck says leaning in the doorway of his room.

Thomas walks over and stands by the door that Chuck is at. "I agree."

"Tommy," Newt says. "They got on the bloody balcony. I'm pretty sure that they can find their way in here if they got on the balcony."

"Well then," Thomas says. "We have some talented zombies."

We hear a sound and all turn towards the door to get in. Zombies broke it down.

"Do you still think they can get in now Thomas?" Minho yells. "Toss me a gun!"

Thomas grabs two guns. He tosses one over to Minho and gets one for himself. Minho aims at the door and starts shooting.

"I don't suppose there's another plan to escape!" I shout.

"No," Minho says sarcastically. "We are in a zombie apocalypse and we didn't think about having another plan to escape for this kind of thing."

A zombie jumps on Minho. I fall down and land on the couch. Minho starts shouting. Newt slams a baseball bat into the back of the zombies head and it falls to the ground. Jorge wraps his arms around me and pulls be over the couch. He hands me my jacket and a gun. I put my backpack and my gun over my shoulder with the straps. I put my knife belt around my waist. They manage to stop the zombies from attacking long enough for us to get ready. Sonya is adjusting Newt's shash that carries a couple knifes. Sonya then adjusts her weapons and backpack. Once were already Newt leads us into his room and opens the window that leads to the fire escape.

Newt and Sonya climb out, Then Jorge, Minho, me, Thomas, Chuck, and Alby.

"I'm surprised the zombies didn't climb up this," I say climbing out behind Minho.

"Well," Minho says. "There is a drop at the bottom. Not that far but they can't climb up it."

"Yeah well," Thomas says. "They couldn't get to the balcony either but they did."

We continue descending until we get to the drop. Newt drops down then catches Sonya. Jorge jumps with Minho shortly behind. I jump down with Jorge catching me when I slip and almost fall into a puddle. Thomas jumps then Minho and Thomas catch Chuck. Then Alby comes down.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Anywhere that's safe," Alby says. "Stick together and don't separate."

I start following. Jorge is behind me and Minho is leading. Sonya and Newt are holding hands keeping the other close like they are about to be separated again. Thomas and Alby walk on either side of Chuck. The zombies are all around trying to get into the buildings. After we walk we start to jog to avoid attacks. My feet start to hurt and I slow down.

"Come on Brenda," Jorge says softly putting a hand on my back and lightly pushing me to get me going. "Keep going, you got to keep moving."

"I'm too tired Jorge," I say yawning a little.

"Come on," Jorge stops and lets me climb onto his back and catches us up.

We all walk a little until we find an abandon little shop that is safe. We all find a spot to rest and try to fall asleep. Newt and Alby volunteer to take watch. I watch Sonya lean against Newt's chest and watch as he smiles and kisses the side of her head putting his arm around Sonya. I look at Minho and stare at him until I fall asleep.

**Again sorry for not updating for so long. I will try to get better at that. I really know I need to get better.**


	8. Meeting Someone New

**Those Scorch Trials Stills Are Amazing!**

Brenda's POV

I wake up then I stand. Everyone is sleeping. I look out the windows in the front of the store. I see nothing but the moonlight shining. The storm must have gone and cleared. I watch the moonlight shine off of the street. I always loved the night when the moon was shining. I walk up and lean against a wall and look up at the moon. It's full and bright.

"Well at least someone is keeping watch," Minho says.

I turn and see him standing there with his arms crossed. "Do you believe in sleeping with a shirt on?" I ask.

"Sometimes," Minho says. "Is that a problem?"

"No," I say. "I just noticed that you don't wear one when you're sleeping."

Minho grabs his sweater and puts it over him. He walks up to the door.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Going outside," Minho says.

"That's not a good idea," I tell him. "What if something attacks you?"

"Make sure you aim right," Minho says and walks out the door.

"That idiot," I mutter to myself. I grab my gun and jacket and then follow him.

Minho walks and stops when he's in the middle of the street. "You didn't have to follow me."

"I didn't want you to go out here alone," I tell him.

"I think I'll handle the zombies if they come at me Brenda," Minho turns.

I walk up to Minho and stand by his side. I look around nothing just empty buildings. Minho turns to me. "See nothing to be worried about."

Then we hear the loud scream of a girl. Minho grabs my arm and pulls me into him. He puts an arm around my waist.

"What was that?" I ask.

"A screaming girl," Minho says. "It wasn't you and it wasn't Sonya. Someone else is around here."

We hear some more screams and then some sounds of the zombies. Minho and I run towards the building and shut the door.

"What the bloody hell were you doing out there Minho?" Newt says. "You're not supposed to go outside alone."

"I wasn't alone," Minho says. "Brenda followed me."

"Yeah," Alby says. "She followed you."

"What happened?" Sonya asks. "Why is there screaming?"

"Someone is being attacked genius," Minho says. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Minho," Newt says. "Don't be rude."

We hear pounding and turn to see a girl at the front door. Newt runs over and lets her in then closes the door. The girl sits on the ground.

"Thanks," She says.

"Were you attacked?" Thomas asks.

"Yes," She says.

This girl was dark skinned and she had a bow and arrows. She has brown eyes and brown hair. Alby helped her up and she looked at all of us. Sonya and I stand on each side of Jorge.

"What's your name?" Sonya asks. "You look familiar."

"My name is Harriet," The girl smiles.

"I remember," I tell Sonya. "She was in our chemistry class."

"What are your names?" Harriet asks.

"Sonya," Sonya says. "This is Brenda."

"Oh yeah," Harriet says. "Sonya and Brenda I remember. Sonya was the one who was dating Newt."

"Newt is behind you," Thomas says.

Harriet turns to see Newt. "You guys both survived. I have a group mostly from our school. Some are not. I was wondering if the cutest couple in our school survived."

Newt and Sonya was the cutest couple in school. They hadn't been dating long but they were best friends for a long time.

"Where is the rest of your group?" Newt asks. "Are they with you?"

"No," Harriet says. "They are at our base. I was exploring."

"Exploring at night," Alby says. "That's not very safe."

"I had things under control," Harriet says.

"Oh yeah," Minho says. "Those screams sounded like you had everything under control."

Harriet steps towards Minho and glares. "If you sass me again…Your going to be fed to the zombies."

I step in between Minho and Harriet. "I don't think you have the right to feed him to the zombies. Give us one reason we shouldn't send you back outside." I glare.

"Brenda," Jorge says.

"Hold on," Harriet stops Jorge. "Brenda is it. I have a save base for people to survive. I suspect you guys don't have a place. I am going to be nice and take you there. That is if this idiot your standing up for doesn't sass me."

"He sasses everyone," Alby says. "Don't mind him."

Newt and Sonya look at Harriet then to Alby.

"We should rest," Alby says. "Then Harriet will lead us to the base."

"Sounds like a plan," Minho says.

"Minho," Alby says. "Follow me."

Alby heads to the back and Minho follows. I sit down next to Jorge. Harriet and Sonya start chatting and they laugh. I watch Thomas and Chuck try to play a card game. Newt watches them play the game and settles the arguments when they think someone cheating. He is really good at handling situations.

"I noticed that most survivors are around your age Brenda," Jorge says. "I guess it's all of those video games."

"Got a point there," I smile. "I had a good survival teacher though." I hug Jorge and put my head in his lap and cover my shoulders with my jacket.

Jorge puts his hand on my head. "I'm doing what your parents wanted. The fact that I'm your god father also is another reason."

"You and my dad were really good friends," I smile up at him.

"We were impossible to separate when we were young," Jorge says.

"How much longer do you think we can last in this Jorge?" I ask.

"I don't know," Jorge says. "I know you'll last longer than me. I would probably have risked my life for you to live."

"Thanks Jorge," I hug him then I remain silent until I fall asleep.


	9. Minho's Story

**I'm sorry for not updating. I seriously was busy with school. I will try to get better. I know I say this every time but I just am a busy person.**

Brenda's POV

I wake up to Minho trying to wake be up.

"Hey Minho," I say.

"Morning sunshine," Minho winks. "How was your sleep?"

"Actually it was quite peaceful for once," I tell him.

"Yeah well, it was a quiet night after you fell asleep. But it's time to get up. Harriet is going to lead us to her base."

"That's good," I say. "Maybe then we will be safe."

"Safe for once," Minho says.

Minho reaches out his hand and I take it. He pulls me up and I run into him. He helps me steady myself and I look up into his eyes. We stand there like that for a minute until Jorge calls. "Hurry up _muchachos," _Minho lets me go and I grab my backpack and head out of the store. I join Sonya and Harriet and Minho joins the boys.

"Alright," Harriet says. "The base is a little ways that way. We can travel all day and find a place to stay at night. We should be there by tomorrow morning."

"Sounds like a plan," Alby says. "Let's get moving guys."

We head out. I look around at what was once buildings and offices. Sometimes I see zombies hiding in the allies and just keep with the group. Sonya and Newt are holding hands and talking about their survival since day one. I decided to walk behind them a little ways. Jorge was talking to Alby and Harriet. Thomas was talking to Chuck and Minho. I was just walking behind them all and looking at the scenery that isn't much but abandoned buildings, cars, streets, etc. We pass a knocked over bus that has vines growing around it. I imagine that everything here is going to take forever to rebuild, if we get to a point where we can rebuild after all of this mess. Minho looks back at me then he says something to Thomas and Chuck. He then stops and waits for me to catch up.

"Don't fall back to much," Minho says. "Watching you die to zombies is not something I want to see."

"I'd rather not die to zombies," I say.

"Do you really think we're going to be safe at this place?" Minho asks.

"I don't know," I say. "It's not really safe anywhere."

"No," Minho says. "Not really."

The group stops.

"Okay," Alby says. "Everyone take a break. We've been walking a couple of hours now."

I drop my bag and then drop down in the grass. We are in a residential area. There are a couple streets with a couple houses and a park in the middle of the houses. We were in the park with the trees blowing in the wind and the sun just barley shining through the sunlight. I see Minho look down at me and smile then he sits down on the swing set I lie down in front of and set his bag leaning on a pole. "You look so relaxed considering the situation we're in," Minho says.

"I really needed that break from walking." I tell him. "We did walk for two and a half hours straight."

I sit up and see the others at the gazebo sitting and talking about how much farther we need to travel for the day before we need to find a place to stay for the night. Minho and I are sitting close enough to hear them but not close enough that we can completely hear every sentence. I look over at Minho then get up and join him on the swings.

"How much farther do you think we have to go?" I ask.

"I don't know. Probably a lot. Harriet said it took her at least a day with four breaks and half of the night to get to us. I would guess this is where she was when it started getting dark the other night." Minho replies.

"That's a lot of walking," I say. "Why did Harriet want to explore this far?"

"Maybe she wants to find friends that she still remembers? If you knew some friends could possibly be alive would you look for them?"

"Not really I can barely remember them," I say. "All I can remember is waking up one night to chaos instead of getting up for school."

"I never got to sleep that night," Minho says. "I was to busy fighting with my girlfriend."

"You had a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she was crazy and insane." Minho explains. "When the chaos happened and we started running she fell behind and she didn't make it."

"I'm sorry," I say.

"It's fine," Minho says. "I got over it. Having a girlfriend is the least of my problems now."

"We should meet up with the others. See if they got a plan for what were going to do."

We get up and grab our backpacks. Minho takes a bottle of water from his backpack and then he takes a drink. Minho hands me the bottle. I take it then drink a little bit of water. I hold it while we stop where the others are.

"So what's the plan?" Minho asks.

"For you to stay quiet and follow until we get there. "Harriet says.

"What do you have against Minho," I say. "He's nice. You just have to get past the sass."

"Well you and your boyfriend just stay quiet." Harriet says.

"He's not my boyfriend," I say.

"The plan is to continue walking for about 4 hours then we will look around and find a place to stay for the night. Then we will have about 4 hours until sunset to get things secured for the night." Sonya explains.

"Let's head out everyone," Alby says.

We all head out. Minho reaches for the water bottle and I let him have it. He puts it in his backpack and then walks beside me.

"Is your girlfriend the one that you tried to save? The one Gally was talking about?" I ask.

"Yeah," Minho says. "It's a long story. I'll probably tell you later."

We walk in silence for a while until Minho finally asks a question.

"What about you? Did you have a boyfriend or something?"

"No," I tell him. "I'm not really the dating kind of girl. I just kept to myself."

"You never had a boyfriend. Not even one," Minho says.

"Never," I tell him. "Now stop making fun of me."

"I'm not," Minho says. "I'm just surprised that a girl like you has never had a boyfriend."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"It's supposed to mean you're way too pretty to never have had a boyfriend before," Minho says. "I'm assuming that means you never kissed anyone either right?"

"Unless you count on the cheek and them being Jorge or my mom or dad then nope," I say.

"Wow," Minho says. "Did anything exciting happen in your life?"

"Nothing too exciting," I tell him. "Was there anything exciting for you before all this?"

"I was the star athlete at my school." Minho says. "I was the most popular guy at school. My girlfriend was the head cheerleader and she was the most popular girl."

"Wow," I say. "Your life seemed way more exciting than mine."

The group is a little ways ahead.

"We should probably catch up," I say.

"I think we're good for now," Minho says. "We'll catch up when it becomes more important."

We walk in silence for a little while and I watch some birds fly around in the sky.

"I haven't seen any birds in a long time," I say.

"That's because you've been mainly in the city. Most of the birds live in wooded areas and high in trees so they can't be found by the zombies."

Minho looks around. I look at the old houses and I see movement in one of them. I stop and look at it. I see someone or something stop at the window. I see a curtain move open slightly then I see a face. The curtain drops and someone grabs my arm. I jump and turn to see Minho. "Brenda? You okay?"

"Yeah," I say. "I thought I saw someone in the window."

Minho's gaze follows mine and we see nothing. "I don't see anything. Let's get going." We continue walking.

**4 hours later**

The group comes to a stop and we see a bunch of big residential houses. They were probably for really rich people. There must have been so many rooms.

"Okay guys." Harriet says. "I've raided these houses before. "They have at least five bedrooms upstairs. We are going to go upstairs. That is the safest location for us right now. The zombies probably won't get in. These houses have working water so feel free to shower up."

We all went into one house. Harriet took one room. Jorge took one room. Thomas and Chuck took on room. Alby and Newt took one. Sonya offered to stay in the room with Harriet. Turns out Harriet and Sonya knew each other and were friends before. I took the master bedroom. It was big with a king sized bed in the middle. It looked neat. These houses were clearly never invaded yet. Considering there was a wall built around it. It was just abandoned for safety measures. I set my bag down and opened a door that lead to a huge bathroom. The tub was the size of a hot tub.

"Alright," Harriet says. "We have four hours to proof up the place and make it somewhat safe. Barricade the staircase."

"Brenda," Minho says. "Mind if I share this room with you?"

"No," I say. "Just stay on your side."

"I'm going to go help proof the place."

"I'm going to take a nice warm bath in this huge tub." I say.

Minho looks in the bathroom. "Wow. That bathroom is the size of my bedroom."

Minho leaves and I open the closet and read the sizes of the clothes. Fortunately, I found some pajamas that were my size. I take them then go and turn on the water. I shut the door then take off my clothes and step in the tub. I sat down and took in the warmth of the water. I watched birds fly by out the window. I find it weird to have a window in the bathroom right by the bathtub. But it was a nice view of the sunset. I sit there for at least an hour then I decide to clean my hair and stuff. Then I get out and put pajamas on. I come out and see Minho standing there shirtless. He had his hands on the window sill and he was staring out the window.

"Hey," I say. "I'm done if you want to take a turn."

"Took you long enough," Minho smirks.

Minho goes into the bathroom and closes the door. I climb into the bed and get under the covers. I listen for the shower to come on. I look out the window with the noise of the shower running. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

Minho's POV

I get out of the shower and put on some sweatpants. I come out and see Brenda has already fallen asleep. I put my clothes in my bag and climb into the other side of the bed. Brenda turns in her sleep and her face is facing me. I watch her sleep.

"I thought you were going to tell me the story," Brenda says opening her eyes.

"What story?" I ask.

"The one about your girlfriend," Brenda says.

"Do you really want to hear that story?" I ask.

"Yes," Brenda says.

"You're not going to like it." I tell her.

*Minho's Story (It's like he's telling it and she's listening. If that makes since it probably does because you guys probably understand.)*

"Minho you are such an idoit!" Kaylee shouts.

"I'm not actually! I'm telling you the truth but you won't understand me! You've been lying to me!" I shout back.

"Why would I cheat on you Minho?" Kaylee asks.

"I don't know Kaylee! That's what I'm trying to figure out!" I shout at her.

"Stop yelling at me!" Kaylee shouts. "You're lying!"

"Really," I said. "Because I have proof that you have been out with Gally."

"Well whoever gave you that proof is lying!" Kaylee says.

"Oh sure," I roll my eyes. "My sister is lying to me. You know Meghan and I are close and she wouldn't lie."

"We'll she's too young to make since," Kaylee says.

"Oh yeah," I say. "Meg is only 4 years younger than me. She's a freshman in high school."

"I didn't know that your sister was in high school," Kaylee says.

"Yeah," I say. "I only told you a hundred times. You never listen apparently. Get out of my house. You shouldn't be here at 1 in the morning."

Screams start to fill the streets. I get out of my bed and put some pants and a shirt on. Kaylee starts to act like she's scared. I go downstairs and see my dad with my mom and sister. Kaylee follows me with her hands on my shoulders.

"What is going on?" I ask.

"Something bad has happened and it's making people crazy," Meghan says. "What is Kaylee doing her?"

"Were you guys upstairs in your room?" My father says to me.

"No… I mean yes but we weren't doing anything. She snuck in and we started fighting." I explain.

"There's no time!" My mother says. "We have to get going to the helicopter that my brother has."

We all get to the car. My mom and dad in the front seats, Meg, Kaylee and I are in the back. My mom quickly drives until we get to the park where her brother has a helicopter in the open area. We get out and get up to the helicopter.

"Lindsey," My uncle says. "I hate to say this but we only have room for two more."

My mom looks very sad. "What about my kids. We all need to be in that helicopter."

"Go with Meghan," My father says. "Minho and I will find another way along with Kaylee."

My mom goes with Meghan and my uncle. My mom watches us as the helicopter door closes. The helicopter goes up but someone shoots at the driver with a gun.

"Hey stop!" I shout at the person. The person looks at me then shoots the spinner on the tale of the helicopter and it spins out of control and crashes into them. The thing bursts into flames and we here quick screams before they quickly stop. I scream for my mom and Meghan. My dad grabs me by the shirt.

"Minho!" My father says. "You have to run!"

"You're coming with me!" I shout. "I just lost half of my family!"

"I am not Minho," My father says. "I'm far too old and I probably shouldn't because I'll drag you down with me." He hands me a gun. "I'm proud of you son. Go! I love you."

I take the gun. I watch as my father walks into the infected people and hear him scream until it stops.

"Minho! Let's go before were next!" Kaylee shouts.

I grab Kaylee's hand and drag her with me as we run down the streets. We go onto a bridge and see people on the other side. The bridge starts to go up to separate us from the infected. I jump across. I see Gally just made it across with his friends Ben and Winston. "Kaylee come on!" I shout. Kaylee jumps but trips because of her heals she has on. I grab her hand.

"Pull me up!" Kaylee says.

I try to pull her up when an infected jumps and grabs her legs. She starts screaming. "Gally!" I shout. "Help me!"

Gally stops from heading down the bridge and looks at us. He turns his head back and continues walking.

An infected jumps and scratched at Kaylee's arm. She let's go of my hand. I try to hold her as her arm slips through my hands. I watch her scream until she falls into the water.

"Kay!" I shout. "No!"

"Sir!" a police officer says. "She's gone. Come down so we can finish the bridge."

Two officers pull me down and I don't force. I just go with. I look around and see crying people and scared people. I see an African American boy with a boy that has black hair and brown eyes with a shorter one. It was Alby along with Thomas and Chuck. They see me and wave. I go over to them knowing it was either them or Gally's group that I knew. I was the popular guy in the school and these three no one really talked to. I joined them and we've been friends ever since."

*End of Minho's story.*

"Minho," Brenda says. "I'm so sorry. You watched your family and girlfriend die. That's horrible."

"You're lucky to have been with just Jorge and Sonya. Not having many people you needed to worry about." I tell her.

Brenda's POV

I watch as Minho turns around to face the other direction. I put a hand on his back.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"It's not your fault. My parent's never would have lasted this long. As for my sister I wouldn't want to see her suffering in this world now." Minho says.

"What about Kaylee?" I asks.

"We were probably going to break up anyway." Minho says.

"But you loved her?"

"Yeah," Minho says. "She was my first girlfriend. She was my first kiss. She was important. She probably wouldn't have lasted long anyway. Without having curling irons, makeup, dresses, heals. She was probably going to be impossible to have along."

"Yeah….But—"

"Just forget it Brenda. It's history. Try to get some sleep." Minho says.

I trace the scar on his back. I bring my hand back and watch him breathing until the darkness fills the room. I see the moonlight shine through and I hear the sounds of the zombies. I sit up and put my hands on my head.

"Brenda come here," Minho says.

I see him holding out his arms. I lay down and he wraps them around me. I face the window then when I hear the zombies getting louder and pounding on the door downstairs. I turn towards him and put my face in his chest. When the sounds get louder he pulls me closer. My hands are rested on his chest. I lay like that until eventually I fall asleep.

**There chapter 9. I'm going to get writing more tomorrow after school. It's 9:39pm so I need to turn off my computer. Hope you enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow. I will try not to fail you on the updates this time.**


	10. A New Base

**I'm back with another chapter. I started writing it before school started this morning while sitting in the classroom. I woke up and for some reason I had a great plot twist idea for this story so I'm going to have to use it. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Brenda's POV

I wake up facing the window with the sunlight shinning through like every weekend morning. I try to get up and notice arms around me. Then I realize it's Minho and I snap back to reality. I turn around in his arms and look at him. He has his eyes closed. I lay there and study him while he sleeps. After a few minutes I hear Jorge talking with someone. It's probably Alby. I decide that I should wake up Minho.

"Minho," I say. "Time to get up." I put my hand on his shoulder and shake him. It takes a minute but his eyes open and he looks around.

"Is everything alright?" He asks and sits up.

"Yeah," I tell him. "Everything's fine. It's just time to get up."

I get out of bed and look out the window. There wasn't much to look at besides birds. I see Thomas and Chuck sitting on the sidewalk with Newt and Sonya. They were all eating breakfast which consist of canned peaches or some kind of fruit. I grab some clothes from my bag and go to the bathroom. I change into shorts, a tank top, and Minho's button up shirt that he let me have that day he saved me when it was raining. I tie it at the bottom to make it fit. Then I put my hair in a braid and open the door. I see Minho is already dressed in jeans and a t shirt. I pick up my bag and then open the door. I head downstairs and see Jorge talking with Harriet and Alby.

Jorge looks at me and smiles. "There she is."

He hands me a can of pears. I take them and go outside and sit on the swing that's on the porch. After a minute I see Minho comes out with some food for him which is just an apple. He looks at me then he continues to go off the porch and sits next to Thomas. I watch him laugh with them.

"Hey Brenda," Sonya says sitting down by me.

"Hey," I say. "How's having Newt back?"

"Great," Sonya says. "I don't know how I got lucky to have found him again. I was almost certain that he was gone."

"Yeah," I say. I look at Minho. "Sometimes people are not that lucky."

Jorge comes out. "Okay, are you two ready to go?"

"Yes," we both say. We stand up and follow Jorge, Harriet, and Alby to the others. I stand beside Jorge. Sonya goes over to Newt and he takes her hand. They stand together.

Minho, Thomas, and Chuck get up and we all listen for Harriet to give us instructions.

"Alright, we should be there before noon. I have two co leaders when we get there. Gally will show you guys where you are going to stay. Aris will be able to assist you guys as well." Harriet explains.

"Gally is one of your guys," Minho says.

"Yeah," Harriet says. "You know him?"

"Unfortunately I know him. You should really consider a less crazy person be a co leader. He likes to scare girls." Minho explains.

"Impossible," Harriet says. "We have a couple girls at the place and none of them ever reported a problem about Gally."

"I have a problem with him," Minho says.

"Anyway, if you want to be there on time we need to head out now." Harriet says.

We begin walking and I stay behind again. Minho eventually joins me. "When we get to their place try to stay away from Gally."

"Yeah, that was kind of the plan." I tell him. "I prefer to stay away from creeps like him."

"It doesn't surprise me that he pretends to be good when he's around others. He's always wanted to beat me in school. He was always jealous that I was better than him." Minho explains.

"I'm sure that he will leave us alone since were going to be where everyone is." I assure him.

We walk in silence for a couple of hours. I take out some water and then I take a drink and hand it to Minho. He takes some and then he looks at me. He splashes some of the water out and it hits me.

"Minho!" I say. "Why did you do that?"

"Just to make you react," Minho smiles. "Plus you looked like you needed some more water."

"Thanks for that," I say. I take off my bag and then take off the button shirt. I put it in the bag and then continue walking.

"It's warm today," Minho says.

"Yeah," I say. "I chose a good day to wear shorts and a tank top."

"Or a bad day," Minho says. "Were going to a camp where a majority of the people are guys."

"I'm not scared of them. I'll just shoot them."

"Pretty sure that won't be aloud," Minho says.

"Well, I'll make sure they feel pain if they get to close," I smile.

"I don't think I want to find out what that is because of that face you just made." Minho says.

"Then don't get to close," I say.

Minho shakes his head and smiles. "You're funny."

We stop and see a big wall. "Oh wow," I say. "We must be here."

"Yeah," Minho says.

We all stop at Harriet.

"That's a big wall," Thomas says.

"Yeah," Chuck says. "How long did it take to build?"

"It took a while," Harriet says. "We had a rough first year but now we are pretty good. My father put me in charge after the wall was complete. He will be glad to know I have returned."

We enter after the gate opens. We see Gally, along with a boy our age, and a girl with blonde hair and sunglasses. Her whole body was covered in scars, at least from what we could see.

"Harriet," The boy says. "Welcome back. I see you have brought some guests."

"Thank you," Harriet says. "These people saved my life. Gally, could you show them where they can live."

"Yes," Gally says. "I will." He leans over to the girl and whispers something. They both look at Minho then the girl walks off with Harriet and the boy. "Follow me." We all follow him and he stops at a house about the size of the one we stayed at last night. "This house has been modified to fit about 8 people. There are 8 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. We have enough generators to have power during the day. At night we have to use it all to fend off the zombies. There are a lot of them around this area at night so we have guards. You all will be able to do whatever you want. If you cause problems you will be assigned to guard duty."

We all go inside. Gally looks at me and smiles when I pass him. I look away and get inside. I go upstairs and pick a room. Sonya chooses one that is across from me. Newt is next to hers. Then Thomas and Chuck. On the side with mine is Jorge and Minho. Then there is a bathroom and then there's mine and the one on the other side of mine is empty. I put my bag down and unpack it.

"Make sure you know where your backpack is," Jorge says. "We don't know how secure this place is. Always know where your gun is. I'm going to a meeting with Harriet's father along with Alby and Newt."

"Alright," I say. "Be careful."

Jorge leaves. I follow him out and lean on the railing and watch him leave. I get a water bottle and then head down the stairs and step outside. I look around. I see the boy from the entrance along with two girls one has black hair and the other one has red hair. They come up the stairs and see me.

"Hello," The boy says. "I'm Aris Jones. These are my two friends. Teresa he pointed at the black haired girl. He points at the one with red hair. This is Rachel."

"Teresa," Thomas says.

"Oh hey Thomas," Teresa says. "I'm so sorry about leaving without any notice. I had to get back here."

"You could have brought us with you." Thomas says.

"I didn't think about it at the time. I was in a hurry to get back." Teresa says. "I wanted to come back and get you guys but I guess I didn't have too."

Thomas and Teresa start talking and Aris and Rachel give me some papers to help the group with how things work around here. Aris and Rachel walk off and Thomas and Teresa start walking away.

"Where's Thomas going?" Chuck says.

"He's going to talk with Teresa and catch up I guess." I tell him.

"Who am I supposed to play cards with now then?" Chuck says.

"I'll play cards with you," Sonya offers.

Chuck and Sonya go to the living room. I set the papers on the table for Jorge to find. I then go back out on the porch. I see Gally standing at the road and staring at me. I go back inside and look for Minho. I head upstairs and then knock on his door.

Minho opens it. "Hey," he smiles.

"Hey," I say.

"What's up?" He asks.

"Gally was watching the house," I say.

Minho came over and looked out the window. "He's gone now." Minho looks at me and I look out the window and see no one. "Want to go walk around?"

"Yeah," I say. "I should probably get a jacket though."

I go to my room and grab a jacket and my weapon belt. I put a knife and a gun in the belt and then I come out of the room. I meet Minho downstairs and we start walking down the street. I look around and see a lot of guys watching me as I walk. Minho looks around and notices them watching too. I close my jacket up all the way. Minho grabs my hand. Some of the guys look away and some of them look at Minho. One boy stops in front of us. He puts his hand on my side.

"Hey princess," He says. "Want to come hang out?"

"No," I say.

"She's with me," Minho says.

"Is she your girlfriend?" He says.

"Yes," Minho says.

"Is he telling the truth princess?" He looks at me.

I hesitate for a minute. "Ye..yes."

The guy looks at Minho. "I don't think she even knew that."

"It's none of your business," Minho says. "You don't even know her name."

"Well princess," The guy looks at me. "If this guy gets boring you know where to find me."

Minho starts walking again. We walk together until we get tired of walking then start to head back to the house. When we get back the others are already there. Minho lets me go in first.

"Alright," Alby says. "Everyone is here now so have a seat. We have some rules we need to follow if we are going to stay here."

Minho sits on the couch. I jump over the couch and put my head in Minho's lap. I look at Alby. Sonya looks over at me and smiles.

"First," Alby says. "No killing others unless they were bitten. No attacking others. No being violent. Report any breaches. Report any person attacking another. A violation of these rules will result in being a guard. Jorge is in charge. Newt and I are his coleaders. If you can't find Jorge come to us. You may now go and explore if you haven't already. I recommend the girls being with someone at all times because some of these people are crazy."

Newt, Sonya, Thomas, and Chuck go to explore in a group. Jorge and Alby walk off talking and exploring. I look up at Minho. "I guess we got the house to ourselves."

"Yeah," Minho says. "You want to let me up."

I sit up and Minho gets up. He goes into the kitchen. I take my jacket off and put it on the arm of the couch. I follow him into the kitchen and sit on the counter. Minho searches through the cabinets. "How are we supposed to eat if they don't supply anything in the house."

"I don't know," I say. "I guess we just starve."

Minho turns around puts his hands on either side of me. "Do you want to starve to death Brenda? That doesn't sound very fun."

"I think they didn't supply it because it was an empty house." I jump down. I lean against the counter. Minho stays where he is with his hands on either side of me. "Want to let me move?"

"No," Minho says. He puts one of his hands on the side of my face.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," Minho says. "You're beautiful."

"I – thanks," I say. Minho smiles at me. He leans in and kisses me. He pulls away and I look at him. "Why did you do that?"

Minho puts his hand down. "I'm sorry." He says. "I just had the urge to do that."

I put my hands on his shoulders. I lean up and kiss him. He kisses back. I lean back down and he puts his arms around me and pulls me closer. We continue this for a couple minutes until we hear a sound outside. I pull away and look around. I back up and he releases me I back into the counter.

"What?" Minho says.

"I heard something," I say. "I think it was outside."

Minho opens the back door. "I don't see anything." He shuts and locks it. I go over to the couch in the living room and sit down.

"Brenda," Minho says.

"What?" I say.

"Come on," Minho says.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Upstairs," Minho says. I look at him. He looks at me. "I don't mean that were going to do anything."

I grab my jacket and follow him upstairs. He goes into his room and there's a glass door with curtains on it. He opens the door and there is a balcony.

"Wow," I said. "This is cool."

"Yeah," Minho says. "I just thought I would show you." I lean on the railing and watch people walk around. Minho stands behind me. I turn around and look up at him. I duck under his arm and go back inside. I put my jacket on the chair he had in his room. "You didn't stay out there very long."

"I got cold," I say. Minho closes the balcony door. I sit on the edge of his bed and watch him walk across the room. "When do you think everyone will be back?"

"Probably not for a while, there is a lot of exploring to do." Minho says.

"I think I'm going to take a nap," I say. I climb over and lay on the bed.

"You can take a nap," Minho says. "But not in here."

"Too bad," I say. "I'm not moving."

"I can physically move you Brenda," Minho says. "You're not that heavy."

Minho comes over to me. "No don't. Please." I say. Minho looks at me and smiles. "You're cute. I'm going to go take a shower. I'm sure you can handle yourself while I do that."

"Yeah," I say. "I'm going to explore the house. I know upstairs are bedrooms but I don't know what all is downstairs and the basement."

Minho opens the door to the bathroom. I get up and watch as he closes the door. I grab my jacket and go to my room. I grab my flashlight. I go downstairs. There isn't much but another bathroom, kitchen, dining room, living room, and library. I find a door in the kitchen that leads to the basement. I go down and turn the light on. I find nothing but a bunch of boxes. I turn around and see a shelf full of wines. Jorge might like these. I grab one and take it back upstairs. I set it on the counter and then look around. I go to the front door and look out the window. I head back upstairs and go into my room. I open the closet and see a bunch of clothes. I see a chest in the back. I go back and open it. I pull out the dress inside it. It was a wedding dress. I put it back in. I look around and I see a dress with flowers on it. I check the size and see that it might fit. I go into the room and change out of my tank top and shorts and put the dress on. I look in the mirror. I undo the braid in my hair and brush my hair out. I look at myself. I looked different. My hair curled because of the braid.

"Wow," Minho says. "You look beautiful."

I turn and see Minho shirtless with a pair of jeans on. I look down. "I found it in the closet. Whoever lived here had a lot of dresses."

Minho hangs the towel on the chair by the desk. He walks over to me. "Well it's nice. It looks a little low in the front for you though. I don't think that's something you would wear."

"I never wear dresses unless it's an event," I say.

"Did you check the basement?" Minho asks.

"Yeah," I say. "Nothing but boxes and shelves full of wines."

"No monsters down there?" Minho asks.

"No," I cross my arms. "You're an idiot."

"Am I?" Minho says. Minho puts his hands on my waist and pulls me closer to him. "Less than a half hour ago you kissed me. Remember that?"

I put my hands on his chest. I push back but he pulls me back. I lean up and kiss him. He kisses me back. I lean up on my toes to try to get to his height. He smiles while kissing me and pulls me closer. He lifts me up and sets me on the desk. He puts his hands on both sides of me. I put my arms around his neck.

"Hey Brenda are you in-" A voice says.

Minho pulls away and backs up. I turn to see Thomas.

"Hey Tom," Minho says.

"Hey," Thomas says. He looks in-between the two of us. "Sorry, the door was open."

"You're fine," I tell him. "I didn't know you guys were going to be back so soon." I get off of the desk and flatten down the dress.

"I came to ask you if you know why the wine bottle is downstairs." Thomas says.

"Yeah," I said. "I found it in the basement there's a lot more down there."

"Alright," Thomas says. He starts to leave. "Oh and don't worry. I won't tell anyone what I saw."

Thomas leaves and I look over at Minho. Minho grabs the towel and leaves. I look around and shut the door then change back into the clothes I had. I put the dress back on the hanger and hang it on the bed rail. I open the door and head downstairs. I meet everyone downstairs since there back.

"What do we do about food?" Minho asks.

"They have some at the cafeteria. Frypan and some of the others cook it." Jorge explains. "It's getting dark so hopefully you guys can all get some rest and then find something to do for fun around here tomorrow. There is a park but you guys probably wouldn't like that all too well."

Thomas, Chuck, Jorge, and Alby all go upstairs to bed. Sonya and Newt go upstairs get ready for bed. I sit in the living room looking at the TV.

"Oh and the power goes out to control the fence in an hour." Jorge says.

I get up and go upstairs. I change into pajama shorts and a tank top. I got into bed and stared out the window until I fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Review, Follow, Favorite. :D**


	11. Minho & Brenda

**Back, I wanted to wait for reviews but then I have a lot of ideas for this story. Then my document for this chapter disappeared and I have to start over. Fun. Fair Warning: There is some things that might be close to M rated but it's also kind of not.**

Brenda's POV

I woke up and looked around the house. I didn't see anyone. I decided to get dressed in the dress that I found in the closet yesterday I put my leather jacket. Then I put on my combat boots. I probably look really ridiculous. A teenage girl that's wearing a short white dress with multicolored Hawaiian flowers on it, with a black leather jacket, and black combat boots, with a belt that has a knife and a gun. I go downstairs and leave the house. I start walking down the street. There are a lot of big houses. There are also a couple of lofts and an apartment buildings. The big wall continues all around and it collects a little bit of the ocean also. I can't imagine them having a lot of supplies for all these people. I accidentally run in to someone.

"Sorry," I say. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"That's all right," The person says. It's a boy. Tall and handsome with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. I back up. "I won't hurt you, if that's why you're backing away."

"I'm kind of lost actually," I say. "I just got here yesterday and I don't know where to go."

"Any place you're looking for in particular?" He asks.

"A place to get food," I tell him.

"I can walk you there if you would like," he says.

"That would be great," I say. "Thanks."

I follow him until he stops at a building. "Here you go," He says.

"Thank you," I say. "I'm Brenda by the way." I hold out my hand to shake his.

"That's a pretty name. For a pretty girl. That apparently doesn't know the style of a zombie apocalypse." He says looking at my outfit.

"Yeah," I say. "I found it in the house I was staying at and I decided to wear it instead of wearing pants or shorts."

"I guess that makes since." He says. He reaches out his hand and shakes mine. "I'm Lukas." He turns around and starts walking away.

"It was nice to meet you Lukas," I call after him.

"You as well," He says. "Brenda."

I turn around and go into the building. I don't see anyone I know. This building looks like an old restaurant. There were tables set in an orderly fashion. The windows were in the front where you enter with fancy cursive writing on it. The lights were dimmed. I spot an empty booth in the corner and sit at it. I look over and see Gally. He scans the room and lands on me. He looks at me and smiles. I look away.

"Hey there," A voice says.

I look up and see a familiar boy. He has black hair and brown eyes. "Hi, have we met before? Sorry, you just look familiar." I say.

"Yeah," He says. "I'm Winston. One of the boys that was with Gally."

"You seem to nice to hang out with Gally," I say.

"Yeah," Winston says. "I don't have much choice. He's the only one I knew so I chose to hang out with him."

"Would you like to sit down?" I ask.

"Sure," Winston says.

"Do you work here?" I ask noticing his notepad.

"Yeah," Winston says. "It doesn't pay anything but it's just a community thing I do. If I do a good job they will let me move to the lofts. The lofts are for people that follow the rules and volunteer to do work."

"Sounds nice," I say. "Is there any good food that you suggest that I get?"

"Well, most of the food is made by Frypan. His family owned a restaurant. Him and his mother are the two that cook in the back." Winston says. "The pancakes are really good."

"I'll take some pancakes and some water," I say. "Please."

"Sure thing," Winston gets up. "I'll go order that for you."

I sit quietly and look over at Gally. He was still watching me. I look away and look out the window. I still don't see any of my friends. Maybe they found there way back to the house. I think about Minho. I have not seen him since yesterday. I think about the way that he kissed me yesterday before Thomas came in. I look down at my dress. It was a v neck. It was a little too low for my comfort but I found it okay. I zip up my jacket the rest of the way. I hear footsteps and then see Winston back with my food. He set's it down on the table and I thank him. I begin eating my food. When I'm done I get up and see that Gally was getting ready to leave to. I leave and then begin walking the opposite way I came from.

I hear footsteps behind me so I walk faster. I see a lot of boys looking at me when I pass by. I put my hand on the knife in my belt pocket. I get down a street with some abandoned houses on it. Someone sneaks up behind me and grabs my waist and pull me against them. I look up and see Gally. I kick him and he lets me go.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"You're pretty," Gally says. He steps close and unzips the jacket I had. He stops half way. I back away. "That's a pretty dress you got there. Why would you be out by yourself?"

"Because I can," I say.

"Where's Minho?" Gally asks. "Not here to help you now."

Gally comes closer. I pull out my knife and put it behind my back. I lean against the wall of a house. He puts his arms on either side of me. "Nowhere else to run is there?" Gally says.

I hit him in the face with the knife. He backs up. I run into one of the houses and hide in the closet of the one bedroom there is. I hear his footsteps enter.

"Where did you go princess?" Gally asks. "You're going to pay for that cut."

He comes into the bedroom. I hold my breath in. I hear a hand on a door knob and a door open. It was the bathroom door. I hear his hand on the other door knob. Mine. He pulls it open. I throw the knife and it misses and hits the wall.

"That was a bad Idea," Gally says.

He grabs my wrists and pulls me out. He pushes me against the wall and my back burns in pain. I scream and he puts his hands on my waist. I pulls me close and kisses me. I punch him in the stomach. He grabs my wrists and pushes me back against the wall. He begins to kiss me again. I try to turn my head. Then I kick him. He throws me onto the bed and then he climbs on top of me. I start screaming for help. He takes the weapons belt and throws it off to the side so I don't have a weapon. He grabs my wrists again and starts to kiss me. I run out of ideas to get him away. He has all of my limbs pinned down. He takes my jacket off. He pulls me up and begins to unzip the back of the dress.

A knife fly's and hits Gally in the shoulder. He screams and rolls off of me. I look up and see Minho. He looks at me and then anger lights up in his eyes. Gally get's up. "Get lost Minho!" He shouts.

"You attacked Brenda. I thought it was a random girl at first. But now that I see it's Brenda it just makes it worse for you Gally," He shouts.

Gally throws the knife at Minho and it misses. Minho punches Gally in the face then slams his head against the wall. Gally falls to the ground unconscious. Minho comes over to me and looks around.

"Did he touch you in any way?" Minho asks." Did he do anything to you?"

"He didn't get that far but he probably would have if you hadn't shown up." I say. I stand up and the dress starts to slip. Minho pulls it back up and zips the back of it up. He grabs my jacket, belt, and knife. I take the and put them back on. Minho looks over me again. He stops at my eyes. I look at him and smile. I step forward until there's no space. I put my arms around his neck. I kiss him. He kisses back. A sharp pain hits my leg and I scream. Minho stops and looks over at Gally. He was back up. I looked down and see a knife in my leg. Minho runs over and hits the bottom of the knife against Gally and he falls unconscious again. Minho comes over and picks me up. He carries me out of the house. I watch as others look at him as he carries me down the street and then goes into the house. The others are all there. Jorge, Newt, and Alby were not.

"Sonya," Minho says. "We need bandages."

Sonya looks up and sees what's going on. She runs into the bathroom and comes back out with a first aid kit. Minho sets me down in a chair in the kitchen. Thomas hands Minho a wash cloth and Minho kneels down by my leg. He starts to clean the blood away. I shout because of the burning pain. Sonya sits next to me and tries to calm me down. I close my eyes and black out.

*After Brenda wakes up*

I open my eyes and find myself in my room. I sit up and see that Minho is next to me sleeping. I try to move then I feel the pain in my leg. Minho must have felt the movement. He shot up and looks at me. He sits up.

"Brenda stop," Minho says. "You're leg."

I turn to him. I pull myself back against the head of the bed. Minho leans against it and looks at me.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"About an hour, I told Jorge, Newt, and Alby what happened and they went to report it. Sonya, Chuck, and Thomas are downstairs with Teresa, Aris, and Rachel. They are here to make sure Gally doesn't come in." Minho explains.

"How did you find me?" I ask.

"When we came back, Newt, Alby, and Jorge went to go find you. I went out to search also. I heard screaming so I thought it was someone that needed help. I came in and seen Gally trying to attack someone. I didn't know it was you until he moved." Minho says. "I'm so mad at him. He's going to die. I'll make sure of it"

I lean over and kiss Minho. He kisses back. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me onto him. I put my arms around his neck and continue to kiss him. He pulls me closer. I put my hands on his shirt and start to unbutton it. He notices and he helps take it off. I put my hands on his chest. Minho puts his hands on my back. He finds the zipper on the dress and starts to unzip it. Minho pulls the dress down until it gets to my waist. I pull away from him and look at his eyes. His eyes meet mine and he smiles. "You're beautiful Brenda." I kiss him and he moves so that I'm lying on the bed and he's on top of me. I pull him close and he puts his hands on either side of me. Then there was a knock on the door. Minho gets up and grabs his sweater and pulls it over his head. I pull up my dress and then Minho zips the back up. The door opens and Minho is standing and I'm sitting on the bed.

"Hey Brenda," Jorge says. "I'm glad you're okay. Let's not go anywhere alone anymore."

"Well you guys all left me alone," I say to Jorge. "I woke up and no one was here. I was hungry so I left and found the place. Then Gally followed me."

"Next time we will be able to leave someone here to wait for you." Jorge says. "We dealt with Gally so he shouldn't be a problem anymore."

Jorge leaves and shuts the door. Minho puts his hands in his sweater pocket and turns to look at me. "How mad would he have gotten if he just walked in?"

"Probably very," I say. "He's my god father. He's known me my whole life. My father told him to pound any boy that got near me. That's probably a reason why I never had a boyfriend."

I get up and Minho helps me. I look around. "I think I'm going to take a shower. It's been a long day." I grab some pajamas and then I put them in the bathroom. Minho stands there watching me get everything ready. I try to get the dress unzipped. Minho laughs. "It's not funny Minho."

Minho walks over and unzips it. I go over to the bathroom and shut the door. I hear footsteps and hear the door open and close. I turn on the bath and sit in it. After a while I wrap a towel around me I look at my leg and find my bandages. I try to reach them and the whole shelf crashes to the floor. I pick up the bandages and I hear someone knock on the door.

"Brenda?" Minho asks. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I say. "I'm fine. I need some help to put this bandage on my leg."

Minho opens the door. He looks at me. "Don't you want to change first?"

"I'm fine Minho," I say. "Just help me."

I sit down on the edge of the bathtub. Minho takes the bandages he wraps it around my leg. When he's done he picks up the things that fell and puts them on the shelf. I stand up and he turns around to face me. "There you go."

"Thanks," I say.

Minho looks down at me and then meets my eyes and leaves. I put on my sweat shorts and tank top. I go back to my room. I limp over to turn off the light. I grab my flashlight and I put it on the nightstand. I lie on my bed and look out the window. I hear knocking on the door. They come in. It's Minho. He was wearing basketball shorts. "Brenda? Are you sleeping?"

"No," I turn to face him. He walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry that Gally tried to attack you." Minho says.

"I did try to beat him," I say. "I ran out of weapons."

Minho looks at me. "I should have stayed back and waited for you."

"Its fine Minho," I sit up. I put my hand on his cheek. He looks at me. I kiss him and he kisses me. I pull away. Minho lies down and I put my head on his shoulder. I put one of my hands on his chest. I stare at the bedroom door until I fall asleep.

**That was a great chapter in the next chapter we will learn more about a character…. Review and thanks for reading. I appreciate those who have been reviewing. **


	12. Plot Twister

**I'm back. I want to tell you that you shouldn't be afraid to send a review. I haven't got that many on this story but I usually do get reviews on other stories. I like hearing about how much you like the story or if you liked what happened or if you have thoughts on what might happen next. Just thought I would throw that out there. Sorry if this chapter seems kind of bad. I know what I want to happen but I have restarted twice to fix it.**

Brenda's POV

I wake up to Sonya shaking my shoulder. I sit up and look around. Where did Minho go? I don't see him anywhere. I get up and grab some shorts and a tank top. I grab my leather jacket and head out of my room. I walked down the stairs.

"Did you put on new bandages?" Jorge asks.

"No," I say. "I just got up."

Jorge walks into the bathroom.

"Brenda," Sonya says. "I think it's bleeding."

I look down at my leg. Bright red blood bleeding through the bandage. I take it off. The stitches were broke.

"Jorge!" Sonya calls. "We need some help."

Jorge comes back out with the bandages. "What's the problem?"

"The stitches broke," I say.

Jorge pulls out the broken stiches and then he get's a clothe and wipes away the blood. Sonya get's Newt and they go get the medic. Thomas, Minho, and Chuck went out with Alby to get breakfast for the whole group.

Jorge holds a cloth to my leg to stop the loss of blood. I feel the pain as he presses it against the cut. I close my eyes and try to distract myself from the pain.

"Brenda," a voice says. I feel someone sit down next to me. I open my eyes and turn my head. I see Minho.

I look around and see my leg was bandaged. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep," Jorge says. "You closed your eyes for a minute and then after a couple of minutes you were sleeping. We got your leg fixed back up. Minho and the others just got back with breakfast."

I get up and look at the table. There were boxes with pancakes and bacon. Minho walks over to the table and sits down. I take a seat next to him. We begin to eat breakfast when someone knocks on the door.

"I'll get it," Sonya says standing up and walking over to the door.

She opens the door and I see the girl with the scars. She was wearing jeans and a v neck t-shirt. She has a K necklace on her neck.

"Hello," Sonya says.

"Hello," She says. "I'm K. I'm here to see Brenda."

I get up and walk over there. "Hey, I'm Brenda."

"I wanted to apologize for Gally. He doesn't think about anything before he does it. That's how he's always been when we went to school together and still is." K says.

"You went to school with Gally," Minho says. "What was your name? I went to school with him to."

Minho leans against the doorway behind me. K looks at him. "It's none of your business. You probably didn't care enough to remember me anyway."

Minho looks at her for a minute and then he looks at the bracelet on her arm. "Kaylee," Minho says. Minho reaches over and pulls her sunglasses off. He backs up. "You're still alive."

I step out of the way and stand by Sonya. I watch as Minho talks to Kaylee. "Who's Kaylee?" Sonya whispers.

"His girlfriend," I whisper back.

"I am still alive," She says. "After you let me fall into the river I swam to the edge to meet you. By the time I got there you were leaving with Thomas, Chuck, and Alby. Luckily Gally, Ben, and Winston helped me and I went with them."

"I thought you were dead," Minho says.

"I was hoping you were after all this time," She says.

"Kaylee, You would have done the same. I always thought that maybe you could be alive." Minho explains.

"I think you've already found someone else," Kaylee says.

"Why would you think that?" Minho asks.

I look down at the ground then back at Sonya. I turn around and head towards the stairs. I go to my room and shut the door. I climb onto my bed and pull my knees into my chest. Kaylee was still alive. Minho loves her. I was just the distraction.

Sonya's POV

I watch as Minho and Kaylee walk out of the house arguing about what happened. I turn to find Brenda but she was gone. I go back into the kitchen but see Alby, Newt, Jorge, Thomas, and Chuck. I go upstairs and go to Brenda's room. I see her sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. I shut the door and go sit at the edge.

"Is everything alright Brenda?" I ask.

"No," Brenda says. "It's not."

"What's the problem?" I ask.

"Minho's girlfriend is alive. Minho and I sort of had a thing going. I guess that's gone now." Brenda says.

"Did you know that Minho and Kaylee left the house arguing? I don't think Minho and Kaylee even care about each other anymore. I think that the way he looks at you when you are sleeping or passed out was different than the one he gave Kaylee were completely different. When he brought you in with the bloody leg he looked worried like his life was on the line." I tell her. "You're more than just a distraction to Minho."

"Really?" Brenda says. She lifts her head up and she looked like she has been crying a little bit.

"Yes, really." I say.

We hear knocking on the door. It opens and Minho stands there. "Hey, Sonya can you let me talk to Brenda for a minute."

"Sure," I smile then get up and leave. I shut the door and head downstairs.

Brenda's POV

"Brenda," Minho says. "What's wrong?" Minho comes over and sits next to me. He puts his hand on my face and wipes the tears away.

"Kaylee is still alive. She's your girlfriend." I explain.

"Brenda," Minho says. "I was going to break up with her the day I thought she died. I didn't love her anymore. She cheated on me with Gally. I have more feelings for you than I ever did with Kaylee. Kaylee always wanted things from me. She wanted things that I didn't want. She stayed over at Gally's house one night and my sister Meghan was friends with Gally's sister. Meghan told me what Kaylee did. I left with her because she was finally telling me the truth of what happened. I was yelling at her for lying to me. She tried to kiss me to change my mind but I stopped her. I told her I was in love with someone else now. Brenda, I love you."

I look at Minho. "Really," I say. "What happened after you told her that?"

"She walked away and she was very angry." Minho says. "I didn't really care. I wanted to get back here to you. I knew you would be upset with this. I had to come take care of you."

Minho leans against the back of the bed. I lean over and kiss him. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me onto him. He kisses me until we are both out of breath. I get off of him and lean against his side. He holds his hand out and I take it. I put my head on his shoulder and we sit there for a while. I eventually fall asleep. I feel him get up and adjust me so I'm more comfortable.

"Sweet dreams Brenda," Minho whispers and kisses my forehead.

**Middle of the Night**

I wake up to screaming and shouting. I look around and see light coming from outside. I get up and look out. I see fire and people running from zombies. I grab my backpack and my flashlight. I put my weapons belt on my waist.

"Brenda!" Minho says. "We have to leave!"

I grab his hand and we head downstairs and join the others. I see Aris, Teresa, Rachel, Harriet, Kaylee, Gally, Ben, Winston, Frypan, Thomas, Chuck, Newt, Jorge, Alby, and Sonya.

"Okay," Harriet says. "We have to get through the crowd of zombies and people and get to the main place. There will be a underground place and we will meet Lukas there. Lukas will fend off the place as long as he can then he will close it. It takes a while to get into so we might be able to make it before zombies do. We have to run though."

"I don't think Brenda can run that much," Jorge says. "Her leg is still bad."

"Then I guess we will have to leave her behind," Kaylee says.

"Not going to happen," Minho says. "But I wouldn't mind leaving you behind again."

"She's just going to slow us down," Kaylee explains.

"I'll carry her if I have to," Minho says. "I'm not leaving her behind."

"It's probably because he has something going on with her," Gally says. "Maybe he got away with what I almost did."

"Shut up Gally," Harriet says. "I will leave you with the zombies. Let's go."

We leave the house and start running. My leg starts to burn and I stop.

"Brenda," Minho says. "Come on."

"Minho," I say. "You can't carry me and the stuff."

Minho picks me up and starts running. He starts to slow down when we stop with the group. We enter through some doors. He puts me down.

"Thomas," Alby says. "Can you carry Brenda's backpack?"

"I will," Jorge says.

"I can carry Minho's Alby says.

They take the bags and then Minho picks me back up. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I told you she's to much," Kaylee says.

"If you say something about her one more time," Minho says. "You're going to be left behind."

We continue through a hallway. I have Minho put me down and I walk beside him. Minho holds my hand as we walk though the dark hallway. We stop when we get to doors that lead downstairs. I hear the door break at the front. I hear zombies heading this way." Get down there now!" Harriet says.

We all get down there and Harriet pulls the door shut. We all get there and I see Lukas standing their with two other people. Lukas smiles at me. "Hey Brenda," He says. "Glad you can make it."

"Thanks," I say.

"Follow me," Harriet says.

We go down the hallway that she goes in. I turn on the flashlight. I feel Minho walking behind me. We hear screeching from behind us. I know we don't have much longer because there trying to break through the tunnel door. We stop at a ladder.

"Someone needs to go clear the top. Up there should be three usable vehicles. There will be three trucks. I will take the car with three others. The trucks will hold five in front and at least four in the backs. They do have a covered truck bed so you should be safe," Harriet says.

"I'll go first," Alby says.

Alby climbs the ladder and then gives us the all clear.

"Let Brenda go first," Harriet says.

"No," Kaylee says. "She's going to get us all killed."

"The next person to complain about Brenda," Harriet says. "Will go last."

I climb the ladder and Alby helps me up. I look at the trucks. We wait for everyone to get up and then Harriet tells us to split into groups. She hands Jorge and Alby a set of keys.

"Where did you get these trucks from?" Winston asks.

"My father had them for his company," Harriet explains.

"Why is he not coming with us?" Ben asks walking up next to Winston.

"He says he's too old to keep running," Harriet says. "We have to keep moving weather he wants to come or not."

Harriet get's in the driver's seat of the one she had. Harriet's group had Aris, Rachel, and Jeff in the front with Gally and Kaylee in the back. Alby's had Chuck, Thomas, Teresa, and Clint in the front with Ben and Winston in the back. Jorge had Lukas, Newt, and Sonya in the front with Minho and I in the back.

Harriet drives first, then Ably, then Jorge. I look out the windows of the roof on the back. Minho leans against the front of the truck. I sit in front of him with his arms around me. I look out the window and pull my legs up and wrap my arms around them. I watch the rain fall down.

"You were right about the place Minho," I say. "Now were just running. I should have been left behind."

"Why would you say that Brenda?" Minho says. "That's the dumbest thing you ever said. You will never be left behind."

"These trucks won't run forever Minho," I tell him. "Were going to have to start running. My leg isn't going to heal if I'm always walking on it."

"Brenda," Minho says. "I'm not going to leave you behind. I already messed up with Kaylee by not realizing she could still be alive. I'm not going to mess up this time."

I stay silent because it's not worth fighting with him.

"Brenda," Minho says. "I love you."

I turn and look at him. I lean over and kiss him. Minho stops when the sound of thunder clashes through the sky. Minho turns to lean on the side of the truck and stretches his legs out. I put my head in his lap. I look up at him and watch his eyes when lightening flashes in the sky. I close my eyes and Minho put's his hand in my hair and twirls it in his fingers.

"Minho," I say.

"Yes princess," Minho says.

"I love you too." I say.

**Well isn't that a cute chapter. Again sorry it took a couple days. I rewrote it twice. Another reminder incase you don't read the top. Leave a review. I like the comments but only get one review per chapter. Don't be afraid to review. I might even start thanking you guys personally in the beginning or ends of chapters. I'm also going to write a oneshot for a couple from The Mortal Instruments that I thought would be cute. They are not actually a couple but I think it would be as cute as ever. So watch for that in the next few days.**


	13. Kaylee and Gally Problems

**Hey guys, I'm back. I posted a story for The Mortal Instruments. It's about a couple that I don't know if anyone likes. Feel free to go over and read that. For this story I was going to wait for a certain amount of reviews but then I would never update. I don't know how well I'm doing with a story if I don't get reviews. I'm just going to write the story to the end and once we get to the end I'll see if anyone still reviews. Then I'll finish the other Minho and Brenda story. Then I'm probably going to start doing the every other day between two stories. Should I make another Minho and Brenda story? What do you think the storyline for another Minho and Brenda story should be? Let me know in reviews if I do like your storyline I'll use it and give you the credit for it.**

Brenda's POV

I wake up to the feeling of the truck stopping. I lift up my head from Minho's stomach and look around. I sit up and look out the windows. I see Jorge getting out with Harriet and Alby. They talk for a minute and then Jorge talks to the others in the front then opens the back of the tailgate.

"Come on out," Jorge says. "We're taking a bathroom break and food break. Harriet has a little bit of food for everyone. Then we have to raid some places so we can get more food and medical supplies. I'm pretty sure I have enough bandages to change Brenda's one more time."

I go over to the tailgate and Jorge helps me out so I don't hurt myself even more. Minho follows behind and walks over to Thomas, Chuck, Newt, and Alby.

I walk over and sit on at a table. This place looks like what used to be a mall and I'm sitting at a table that must have been from an outdoor part of a restaurant. Jorge brings over some pineapples in a can and I eat them. He sits down with me.

"How is your leg?" Jorge says.

"Fine," I say. "It doesn't hurt as much."

"That's good," Jorge says. "I'm hoping that we don't have to start walking soon because your leg needs to heal some more."

"I hope so to," I say. "I don't want to hold the group back."

I look over at Minho. Kaylee was over there laughing and she puts her hand on his arm. I look back down at my food.

"What's the deal with you and that Kaylee girl?" Jorge asks.

"Why would there be a problem?" I ask.

"She wanted to leave you behind. I'm pretty sure there had to be a problem to cause that." Jorge says.

"She was Minho's girlfriend that's supposed to be dead. She thinks I'm the reason that he doesn't love her anymore." I explain.

"Do you know what the real reason was then?" Jorge asks.

"She cheated on him with Gally and they were caught by Gally's sister walking in on them and she told Minho's sister. That was before all this happened though." I tell him.

"That's an interesting story," Jorge says. "What's up with you and Minho?"

"Why are you asking me that?" I ask.

"Because," Jorge says. "I'm curious what's going on with you since you have more friends to hangout with."

"Minho is my friend," I say. "He saved me tons of times. He's the reason I'm still alive. You should be thanking him."

"Minho's a good kid," Jorge says. "I have no problem with him at all. I'm pretty sure that since his girlfriend cheated on him was because he didn't want to do anything that she wanted from him. I trust him because he brought you back safely both times I thought you were dead."

I look back over at Minho. I catch his eyes. He must have been watching me. He was leaning against the truck with his arms crossed and he was looking at me. He winks and then smiles. I look at Jorge. He was looking at the mall.

"What are you two talking about?" Sonya asks sitting down.

"Catching up," Jorge says.

"Do you think there could be anything in this mall worth looking for?" Sonya asks.

"I don't know," Jorge says. "There could be more backpacks and clothes that you could replace the old ones with. There could be some food. I guess we could go ask Harriet if it's worth looking into."

Jorge gets up and walks over to Harriet. I get up and go to the truck. I open the passenger door and get in it. I lean over and reach for Jorge's bag. I search for bandages.

"Looking for something?" A voice says. I turn to see Lukas.

"I'm looking for bandages to replace the ones on my leg," I tell him.

"You're in luck," Lukas says. "I happen to have some because I'm a medic."

"You seem to be the same age as me," I say.

"I worked as a lifeguard on the beach," Lukas says. "I've seen a lot of injuries by swimming in an ocean. I also had two parents who were both in the medical field so I know a little something about being a medic."

Lukas digs through his bag and then he pulls out some bandages. He holds them up and then puts them on the dashboard. He digs through and pulls out some scissors. He uses the scissors to cut away the bandage on my leg. I look over at Minho. He was watching Lukas. He looks up and notices me looking at him. He smiles then he turns to answer Alby who was talking to him. Lukas grabs the bandages and then wraps it around my leg.

"Brenda," Lukas says. "I think you're going to live now that I have put new bandages on it. I also put some stuff that will help keep it from getting infected."

"Thanks," I say.

Lukas holds out his hands and helps me down out of the truck. "You're welcome. You should probably go see your boyfriend so he doesn't get so jealous that your talking to me."

"I'm sure he doesn't have anything to be jealous about," I joke.

Lukas puts his hands on his heart. "I thought we were friends Benda." He says jokingly. "How could you say something so mean?"

"It just happens sometimes," I say. "Talk to you later."

"I'll try to recover from that insult," He laughs.

I walk away and go up behind Minho. I put my hand on his shoulder. He turns and sees me. "Hey Brenda," He says. I walk up beside him.

"Hey," I say. Minho steps back so he's standing behind me. I lean on the truck that he was standing next to. "Do you know what were doing now?" I ask.

"Nope," Minho says. "That's what Alby, Harriet, and Jorge are talking about."

"Great," I say.

"Minho!" Thomas calls. "Can you give me a hand real quick?"

Minho leaves and walks over to Thomas.

"Hey Brenda," Gally says. I lean against the door of the truck. I turn and see Gally standing by me.

"What do you want?" I ask.

Gally puts his hands on either side of me. "I want to finish what Minho interrupted."

"Not going to happen," I say. I duck under his arm. He grabs my wrist and tightens his grip. He pulls me back and I slam into his body. "Minho! Help!" I scream before Gally has the chance to cover my mouth.

Gally pulls his arm back like he's going to punch me. I watch as Minho grabs Gally's hand. Gally pulls out his gun and point it at Minho.

"Gally no!" I say. "Please don't hurt him."

"If you don't do what I want you to do I'll kill him," Gally says.

"What does he want from you Brenda?" Minho asks.

"To finish what you interrupted," I say.

"Well, then I guess he's going to have to kill me now." Minho says. "I'm not going to stop trying to save her Gally."

Gally puts the gun down. The whole group is around watching. Kaylee walks up behind Minho. Gally walks forward and stops in front of him. He looks at his eyes. "Well, Everyone it looks like Minho here is in love with Brenda," Gally walks over to me. He puts his arm around my waist. Then he puts the gun to my head. Minho pulls out a gun and points it at Gally.

"Gally," Minho says. "Let her go."

"Minho,' Kaylee says. "You don't need her. You can come back to me. I can forgive you for leaving me behind."

"Brenda means something to all of us not just Minho!" Sonya yells. Newt comes behind her and tries to calm her down.

Minho puts the gun down. He shoots Gally in the foot. Gally stumbles back. Minho pulls it back up and points it down at Gally.

"Minho!" Thomas shouts. "That's enough!"

I step in front of Minho. I put my hands on his and lower them. "Minho," I say. "Please stop."

"He could have killed you," Minho says. Minho puts his gun back in his belt. He puts his hands on my neck and starts kissing me. I kiss him back. Minho pulls me closer. I put my arms around his neck. We pull apart after a couple of minutes. I rest my head on his chest and he puts his arms around me. The medics are over dealing with Gally. Kaylee stands there glaring at me. Harriet, Jorge, and Alby are discussing what to do now. Sonya is with Newt and Thomas talking with Chuck.

I walk over to the tailgate. I get in the truck and start searching through my bag.

"What are you looking for?" Minho asks. He had his hands on the tailgate and leaning forward looking at me.

"I need to change my clothes," I say.

"Why?" Minho asks.

"Because, I don't want to wear shorts when it's starting to get colder." I say.

"How are you going to manage changing in a truck?" Minho asks.

"I don't know," I say.

"Brenda," Minho says. "Just go into the mall and change real quick."

"Risk the chance of getting eaten by zombies," I say. "No thanks."

"Then come around to this side of the truck," Minho says. "Everyone's down by the other two trucks."

I climb over and Minho helps me out. I walk around to the side of the truck. Minho sits on the tailgate and watches the rest of the group. I quickly change from shorts to jeans. I come back around and throw my shorts into the bag.

"Hand me my weapons belt," I say to Minho. Minho reaches over and grabs the belt. He hands it to me. "Thanks."

I put the belt around me. Jorge comes up. "We need everyone over there so we can discuss the plan"

Jorge walks back. Minho jumps off and then he grabs his hoodie and hands it to me. I put it on. I grab his hand and we walk over to meet the others. I see Kaylee glaring at me. I look away and try my best to ignore her.

"Okay," Harriet says. "We're going to have some of us go into the mall and get the chance to search for stuff like food, water, and clothes. There will be a couple of people to stay with the two injured and make sure that nothing gets stolen. Brenda and Gally are going to stay behind. I'm going to leave Alby, Rachel, Sonya, Chuck, Lukas, and Aris, to stay here. Everyone else comes with me and Jorge."

I let go of Minho and go back to the truck. I hear Minho talking to Harriet. Eventually he comes over and meets me at the truck. "I guess I'm going with them. Please be careful. Stay with Sonya don't go near Gally."

"I won't," I say. I adjust Minho's weapons belt. Minho unbuttons his shirt and takes it off. He pulls out a t-shirt and I watch as he pulls it over his head. He grabs his jacket and then grabs an empty backpack and puts some water, food, and bandages in it. "I'm just worried we won't get back before night fall."

"You will," I say grabbing his jacket and pulling him closer. He leans down and kisses my forehead. I lean up and kiss him. He smiles and then he puts his bag over his shoulders and heads over to the group that's ready. I watch as Kaylee puts her hand on his arm. She looks over at me and smirks. I roll my eyes and walk over to Sonya.

"So," Sonya says. "Are you and Minho a thing now?"

"I don't know," I say. "I guess we are. I just don't want to get to attached. I don't thing were all going to make It through this. I don't want to see him die because of an attack."

"Yeah," Sonya says. "But at least you have him now. Some people don't even have that."

I watch as the group goes into the mall. I follow Sonya over to the truck she climbs in the back seat. I join her on the other side. I look over and see Alby and Chuck talking to each other. I look back at the mall.

"You know," Lukas says. "Staring at the mall isn't going to make them come back faster."

"I know," I say. "I was just looking at it."

"Do you know what to do if we get attacked by zombies?" Lukas asks.

"I don't know," I say. "Kill them."

"Or we leave everyone behind and run," Lukas says seriously. We look at him for a minute. "I was just kidding," He says. "I have friends that I refuse to leave behind."

I close my eyes and eventually fall asleep.

**After Brenda's Nap**

I feel someone pick me up and move me. I open my eyes. I see Minho carrying me inside a house. I look around. "Hey Brenda," Minho says.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"We got back and then decided we needed to find a place. We found a house to stay in. I'm taking you to the room I was told to put you in." Minho explains. "I don't know how you're going to sleep tonight. You had a 4 to 5 hour nap."

"It wasn't too exciting waiting around," I say.

Minho sets me down on the bed. I sit up and look at him. "I have something for you."

"What is it?" I ask.

"When we were in the mall I found a jewelry store. There was a couple of things in the back that were still in boxes. I pulled out a box and I found a necklace still in good shape." He pulled out a necklace with a heart on it.

"Wow," I say. "I never thought I would see a necklace that looked so new again."

"I never thought I would see Kaylee again." Minho says. "I was actually kind of relieved when she fell. She always wore heals and dresses and I never thought she would last long. I thought she would just continuously try to get what she wants and waste time until she gets herself killed or gets me killed."

"She still has scars from the zombies all over her," I say.

"I should have noticed right away," Minho says.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask.

"Sure," Minho says. He takes the necklace and put's it around my neck. He sits next to me and looks at me.

"When we ran into Gally the first time he said something to you," I say.

"He said a lot of things," Minho says.

"He said 'You must have not told her about the girl that got killed when you were saving her.'" I explain. "Was that girl meant to be Kaylee?"

"Yeah," Minho says. "It was. Gally watched it happened. I'm pretty sure he's the one that got her out too."

"Do you think that's going to happen again?" I ask.

"That a girl I care about is going to die while I'm trying to save her?" Minho asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"No," Minho explains. "I actually didn't try much because I thought of how much of a struggle she was going to be to take care of. She already had cheated on me with Gally. I didn't care as much anymore."

"I think she still cares about you." I say.

"She doesn't," Minho says. "She just wants me and everyone else to believe her. All my feelings for her are gone. I only love one girl in this world. That would be you."

Minho leans over and kisses me. I kiss him back. I put my arms around him and pull him closer. Minho puts his hands on my waist. Minho pulls me onto him. I hear the door open. Minho let's go of me and I move over and sit next to him. I look over to see Kaylee.

"This is very interesting," Kaylee says. "You never did this with me Minho."

"Maybe it's because I didn't like you as much," Minho says. "You're not really that pretty."

"I was," Kaylee says. "I was the prettiest girl in school. That's why Brenda was a pathetic nobody that I didn't know until I met her a couple days ago."

"That's great," Minho says. "She didn't go to our school."

Kaylee looks at me and then back at him. "She's a pathetic girl. She doesn't look like me at all. I'm better than her in many ways."

"Kaylee," I say standing up. "Get out of this room. I don't think I said you were allowed in."

"You can't make me leave Brianna," Kaylee says.

"It's Brenda," I say.

"I don't care what your name is," Kaylee says.

I pull out a knife and put it up to her neck. "Get out. I'm not afraid to use this."

Kaylee looks at me then at Minho. She rolls her eyes and leaves the room. I close the door behind her and sit down leaning against it.

"Brenda," Minho says. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I say. "I'm fine."

Minho holds out a hand and pulls me up. I let go and then grab my bag. I go to the bathroom and put on pajama shorts and t shirt. I come back and Minho is gone. I sit up on my bed and pull out the first aid kit. I un-wrap my bandages and put new ones on. I put the stuff away. I grab my knife and put it on the nightstand. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

**Here is chapter 13. I'm sorry for the wait. I'm busy trying to move stuff to a new house. I'll try to get more up for you. I'm hoping to get these story's done to start new ones. I have great ideas.**


End file.
